El deseo de Naruto
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi SasuNaru Naruto es un pobre chico que vive atormentado por sus compañeros y comparte casa con su abuela en muy malas condiciones. Un día su abuela le cuenta una historia que lo cambiará todo... ¿Que pasaría si se cumpliesen todos sus deseos?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hola, este es mi primer fanfic para ; quisiera avisar de que este fanfic lo estoy subiendo en bajo el seudónimo de Lunita; pero aunque la trama es la misma, he añadido algunas cosas. Acabado esto, he de decir que me gusta mucho escribir, aunque no es que sea muy buena. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer. Trataré de actualizar periódicamente cada semana, pero eso dependerá del trabajo que tenga pendiente. Nos leemos O

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 1 Mi vida **

Era un día normal por la tarde en la escuela de Konoha, un edificio amplio y luminoso situado en el centro de la ciudad y conocido por los alrededores.

En uno de los callejones que había tras la edificación, unos chicos se hallaban molestando a un joven ojiazul. Todos los días le humillaban y le insultaban, pero ese día en especial se metían con él porque se habían enterado de algo inesperado...

-Vaya zorrito, nadie se esperaba que te gustase Sasuke, ¿eh?-decía uno que se llamaba Sai. Tenía la piel muy pálida, los ojos rasgados y oscuros como su pelo moreno, que le llegaba casi a los hombros.

-Sí, y no nos esperábamos que te declararas ahora que se muda. ¡Baka! ¡Te crees que te va a hacer caso! Te diré una cosa: eres un perdedor y un inútil, ¿no es cierto, Sasuke?-decía un pelirrojo que se llamaba Gaara. Sus ojos color turquesa miraban desafiante al aludido, un chico rubio de ojos azules y tez tostada, con tres marcas a cada lado de la cara llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

-No...yo...yo no soy lo que decís-logró articular un poco cohibido por el hecho de que le descubriesen.

-Eso lo diremos nosotros, ¡¡inbécil!!-decía cierto ojiblanco llamado Neji. Llevaba el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una coleta baja.

-¡No! ¡yo no soy eso! ¡no lo soy!-gritaba Naruto mientras se le salían las lágrimas de sus orbes celestes.

-Además de ser un perdedor eres una nenaza dobe, ¿porqué iba a perder mi valioso tiempo contigo?-Decía Sasuke- Me voy mañana y no voy desaprobechar la oportunidad de estar con mi novia, ¿verdad Sakura?

-Cierto,-decía la pelirrosada que estaba a su lado-pero ¿por qué no nos divertimos con él?-dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa y maliciosa, dejando ocultos bajo algunos de sus mechones sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Buena idea, muy buena idea...

Desnudaron a nuestro pobre e indefenso kitsune, le pegaron, le hicieron heridas con un cuchillo que ponían toda clase de insultos, le tiraron a un contenedor de basuras y le sacaron fotos que, más que seguro, repartirían al resto de la escuela al día siguiente.

Naruto desde hacía un par de años era el hazmerreir de la escuela y todos le trataban como si fuera un mounstruo sin sentimientos aunque a él le dolía todo lo que le decían.

Sufría en silencio cada noche, pero no se lo decía a nadie. Consideraba inútil cualquier ayuda que pudiesen ofrecerle pues sus compañeros no iban a cambiar tan fácilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estuvo encerrado en ese oscuro y apestoso contenedor, que ahogaba su respiración y le producía gran temor, pues era claustrofóbico, hasta que Kakashi, un profesor que ayudaba en las tareas de la escuela, le sacó y le llevó a su humilde casa con su abuela Tsunade, ya que sus padres habían muerto hacía años.

Ellos eran pobres y vivían de la escasa pensión de su abuela, aún cargada con grandes deudas, lo cual le hacía sentirse mal a Naruto, ya que por ahora él no podía ayudarla en prácticamente nada aparte de las tareas del hogar.

Al entrar su abuela comenzó a atosigarle con toda clase de preguntas sobre lo que le había pasado, pero él prefería no hablar.

Le habían roto el corazón, le habían humillado, le habían maltratado y estaba agotado por todo lo sucedido.

Subió a su cuarto cabizbajo y se limpió las heridas que tenía bajo la ropa, que no se las había enseñado a su abuela para que le dejara tranquilo.

"¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER FELIZ!? ¿Por qué...?''-se preguntaba constantemente, día tras día.

Decidió asomarse por la ventana. Ya estaba anocheciendo y le gustaba contemplar el cielo nocturno cuando sentía ganas de morir, ya que le ocurría a menudo.

POM POM!!-llaman a la puerta

-Naruto, ¿puedo pasar?-murmuró una suave voz tras la puerta-

-Sí, pasa abuela-

-Antes de nada, no he venido a atosigarte, he venido a contarte una historia-dijo la pelirubia, una mujer aparentemente joven, de piel clara y ojos color miel.

-¿Una historia?-preguntó perplejo-

-Sí, o más bien una leyenda. Estamos en la época-

-¿Época?

-Ahora lo entenderás, ven conmigo-dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza

Un tanto extrañado siguió a su abuela por toda la casa y después de coger una especie de mapa y una linterna, salieron hacia el bosque.

Caminaron un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una cueva muy oscura. En el aire se percibía mucha humedad, y aparentemente nadie había caminado por ahí en mucho tiempo. Encendieron la linterna y le guió hacia el final de un enorme túnel.

El destino se hacercaba y ya se divisaba el final de su caminar. Salieron a una especie de pradera en medio de la cueva, sin techo, con un gran lago, desde donde se podían ver las estrellas con claridad. La luz que emitían era muy tenue pero aún así se podían observar más cantidad que en la ciudad.

-Cada cien años, un cometa atraviesa la atmósfera de la tierra durante un largo período de tiempo no determinado-comenzó a explicarle-

-¿Tiempo no determinado?

-Puede ser una semana, un mes, un año e incluso puede que más. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, un poderoso mago hechizó ese cometa y cada cien años, un elegido entre millones, puro de corazón, que ha sufrido y ha padecido toda clase de tristezas, cumplirá todos y cada uno de sus deseos si mira al cielo la primera noche en que aparece en el firmamento.

-Es una historia muy interesante, ¿pero por qué me has traido aquí? ¿no me lo podías haber contado en casa?

-¿Ves esas paredes?-dijo señalando hacia la izquierda- En ellas está grabada la historia que te he contado con peros y señales. Estos gravados tienen más de quinientos años y nadie salvo nuestra familia ha sabido nada de ellos. Desde ahora tu deber será recordar todo lo que te he contado, recordar este lugar y contárselo todo a tus descendientes cuando cumplan 17 años. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí lo haré...-dijo un poco perplejo "¿De qué vale que le cuente una historia como esta a mis hijos?"- ¡¡Mira!! ¿¡Es ése el cometa!?-dijo señalando al amplio cielo azul, donde un gran punto de luz se observaba con claridad.

-Sí, lo es -afirmó-

-¡¡Es precioso!! ¡¡ No me puedo creer que la historia sea cierta !!

-Yo no estoy segura de que todo sea real, pero el cometa resplandece como cuando lo ví cuando era pequeña-

-¿Tú ya lo habías visto?

-Sí, tenía solo cinco años pero estoy segura de que no se me olvidará jamás.-suspiró antes de dar un par de pasos hacia el camino de vuelta-Yo voy a volver a casa, si quieres te puedes quedar un rato. Tienes mi permiso-

-Vale gracias-

Tsunade salió de la cueva, dejando a Naruto solo. Por alguna razón notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, manteniendo la miraba fija en el firmamento.

"¿Será cierta la leyenda? -pensaba- Ojalá que sí. Me gustaría caerle bien a todo el mundo, que mi abuela y yo viviéramos sin deudas, que mis padres no se hubieran muerto, que Sasuke no se fuera...simplemente, me gustaría ser feliz...aunque por lo que veo eso es imposible..."-dijo melancólicamente-"Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo ¿O sí?"

Permaneció un rato más allí sentado,pues le relajaba mirar el cielo y el suave desplazamiento de las nubes. Más tarde, tras escuchar el murmullo del aire sin fijarse en nada particular, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa y se fue.

Se acostó en su cama, con una agradable sensación el el pecho ,que le reconfortaba y le hacía pensar que mañana sería un buen día. Un pálpito que inundaba su corazón de esperanzas, que aunque falsas, le hacían olvidar todo el dolor sufrido anteriormente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente en la casa de Naruto...

-Ummhh...¡Qué bien he dormido!-decía mientras se estiraba-¡¡Y ahora a desayunar!!- sonrió enérgicamente mientras hablaba consigo mismo-

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad esperando que su abuela le reciviera con un buen tazón de ramen, su comida favorita-

-¡¡Buenos díaaassss!!-saludó alegre, pues sus depresiones tan solo le duraban un rato-

-Buenos días Naruto-kun -oyó decir a una voz muy grave desde detrás de la pared de la cocina. Ésa no podía ser la voz de su abuela...

"¿Pero quién...?"

-¡¡Ya está listo el desayuno!!

-¿¿NANIIII!! ¿¡PAPÁ!?-preguntó en shock.

Y es que efectivamente...allí estaba su padre...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 ¿Esto es real?

**Notas: ¡**Hola! Aquí estoy otra semana más, espero que os haya gustado el cap anterior. Cada vez estoy más ocupada, así que no sé si podré actualizar con frecuencia.

Espero que disfrutéis, ¡Nos leemos!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pov de Naruto ...

-¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! ¿¡Naruto qué te pasa!?-preguntaba alarmado mi padre al ver que yo no reaccionaba. ¿¡Pero como era posible que estuviera allí!? Él y mi madre habían muerto hace años en un trágico accidente ¡Y ahora aparecían de pronto! Yo estaba estático, mareado, impresionado ¡ casi me desmayo de la impresión! Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y en el estómago.

Permanecimos por lo menos un minuto así, mi padre mirándome preocupado y yo como una estatua. Su rostro era muy similar al mío, tenía la tez ligeramente tostada, los ojos de un color azul intenso, un poco más oscuros que los míos y el pelo del mismo color que el trigo, un dorado resplandeciente que tan peculiar resultaba.

Él comenzó a zarandearme tratando de lograr que saliera del trance, cosa que al final logró aunque me sentía MUY confuso .

-Será mejor que te prepares para ir al instituto. Tus amigos vendrán pronto a recogerte -afirmó como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. ¿Como iban a buscar a alguien como yo, a quien ni siquiera le dirigen la palabra?

-Etto... papá- le llamé.

-¿Sí?-contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre voy en el autobús, además, yo no tengo amigos...

-Jajaja-rió-¡Qué bromista te has levantado hoy!-exclamó de tal forma que hasta mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo brillante.

-¿¡Nani!? -ahora si que mi mente era un caos.

-Naruto, eres la persona más bromista que he visto en mi vida. Tu madre tiene razón, ¡Pareces un humorista profesional! -paró un instante y volvió a reir.

-¿Mamá?-pregunté, esta vez con interés.

-Sí, ya sabes que con su trabajo y sus negocios tiene que viajar mucho. No creo que vuelva hasta dentro de varias semanas.

-Ah-dije sin creerme lo que escuchaba. Mi familia era tan...¿especial?

-Bueno, date prisa -me apresuró haciéndome un gesto con la mano.

-Un momento ¿!Y la abuela!?-pregunté alarmado, en todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-¿La abuela? Está en su chalet de la montaña como siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Hoy estás un poco raro...-afirmó mirándome un poco extraño; parecía como si hubiese perdido la memoria.

-Nada nada, por nada...-digo gesticulando una falsa sonrisa- tienes razón, mejor me doy prisa-y corriendo a toda velocidad, subo otra vez a mi habitación dejando a Kaseiyo con un goterón enorme en la cabeza.

Revuelvo mi armario, que al contrario que el resto de los días, estaba ordenado... Del susto que me llevé se me quitaron las ganas de desayunar, aunque pude notar el olor del ramen, mi comida favorita por excelencia.

Me pongo lo primero que encuentro, un chándal naranja, una camiseta de color azul marino y unos tenis normales y corrientes . Mi vestuario da bastante que desear, pero muchas veces es que soy demasiado vago como para arreglarme.

Bajo otra vez las escaleras y salgo por la puerta de casa. No me había dado cuenta pero es más grande que la noche anterior. Creo que la leyenda era real y... ¡Eso quiere decir que soy el elegido! De todas formas no creo que se me hayan cumplido todos mis deseos; por lo menos uno no.

Comienzo a caminar rumbo al instituto y me pongo a pensar: ¿Sasuke se habrá ido? Lo demás me importa pero daría lo que fuera por que él se quedara. Una sola de sus miradas es suficiente para que pase de triste a tremendamente contento en un segundo, él me hace sentir así y aunque sé que me odia, me gusta observarle. No necesito nada más, solo te necesito a ti... Sasuke.

Sin darme cuenta, cruzo la carretera y un coche casi me atropella. Era un descapotable azul muy caro, que resplandecía a la luz del sol, como los que tienen los chicos populares de mi instituto .

-Naruto, ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¡¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!!-gritó Sakura desde el asiento delantero, al lado del conductor.

-¿A mi?-pregunté perplejo.

-No, si te parece al Papá Noel ¡¡Ven,date prisa y sube!!-gritó Neji que iba conduciendo. En el coche también iban Gaara y Sai , en los asientos traseros.

Sin rechistar obedezco y subo, los dos chicos se apartan para dejarme sitio como si fuese un miembro de la realeza, bajo las atentas miradas de mis compañeros. El asiento es muy cómodo y sin duda se nota que es exclusivo. Los ricos siempre tienen cosas así.

El trayecto se me hizo un poco incómodo, ya que yo realmente no los conocía y ellos me pedían mi opinión sobre muchas cosas (Por no decir sobre todo) Al parecer yo era muy importante para ellos aunque no soy como ellos creen . Me tratan como si fuese su fiel compañero, alguien que los conoce a la perfección y que siempre da en el clavo, ¿De verdad pensarán así de mí?

Llegamos a nuestro destino y bajamos del coche. Los demás nos miran asustados y no me extraña, pues estoy con los hijos de los empresarios más importantes de todo el país . Estos chicos siempre desprenden un aire de admiración allá donde vallan, cosa que en este momento me está pasando a mí.

La verdad es que no me sentía cómodo, generalmente nadie es así conmigo y además estoy con un continuo nerviosismo, ya que todos vigilan cada uno de mis movimientos y los de mis ''amigos''

Entramos en clase, a primera hora me toca con Kakashi-sensei y es una suerte porque él siempre me ayuda con todo. Es sin duda mi profesor favorito, amable, tolerante, justo, en resumen: un buen profesor.

Lo que me resultó extraño fue que nos vio entrar de reojo y no dijo nada. Generalmente suele saludarme con una sonrisa por debajo de su máscara pero hoy ni si quiera se digna a mirarme. Eso ya no me gusta tanto .

-Chicos por favor, a ver si hoy por lo menos avanzamos algo-decía dirigiéndose a la pizarra-estoy cansado de interrupciones así que si alguien habla sin mi permiso irá directamente al despacho del director. Vamos a comenzar la clase. Por favor, abrid los libros por la página 114.

Que raro, sigo pensando que le pasa algo. En la clase casi nunca habla nadie ya que es un profesor muy estricto e imponente y nunca nos ha amenazado. Esto no me gusta; no me gusta nada.

-¡Uzumaki! ¡Salga usted a hacer el problema de la pizarra!-¿¡Me ha llamado por mi apellido!? ¡SIN DUDA PASA ALGO! ¡Y MUY GRAVE!

Me dirijo a la pizarra no muy convencido y cojo una tiza. Yo soy un buen estudiante pero aquello era un lío de números y letras sin sentido. Las matemáticas son mi punto fuerte pero esta vez estoy en blanco. Permanezco quieto frente al encerado. Piensa Naruto !PIENSA! ¿Cuál puede ser la solución? Esta es una ecuación de polinomios que...

-¡UZUMAKI! -gritó de nuevo con su voz grave, observándome con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Si?...-pregunté con algo de miedo, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto de la clase, evitando el contacto visual directo.

-¿Es que piensa tenernos a esperando toda la mañana?-preguntó con un tono que me heló la sangre- ¡Si no se sabe la respuesta vuelva a su sitio! -sentenció.

Obedezco. Dejo la tiza en la mesa y vuelvo a sentarme en mi pupitre situado en una de las esquinas del aula.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Uzumaki, está usted suspenso esta evaluación-afirmó mirando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa- no solo las notas son terribles, si no que el comportamiento es deplorable. Te voy a dar un consejo: cambia por completo tu actitud y puede que llegues a ser algo en esta vida.

Me quedé callado varios segundos, como paralizado. Otra vez volvía a sentir la misma opresión sobre mi pecho que esta mañana. Tal vez sea el hecho de que me digan que he suspendido, cosa que no me parece normal teniendo en cuenta que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de clase; o tal vez sea el hecho de que me haya llamado inútil y maleducado. Nunca ni un solo profesor me ha dicho algo semejante.

Las demás clases fueron más o menos lo mismo. Cada segundo que pasaba en esa aula era una tortura y en mi mente solo había un pensamiento: escapar, salir de allí como pudiese y marcharme bien lejos.

Al fin llega el descanso del recreo pero tan solo es media hora. Y pensar que voy a tener que sufrir otra vez lo mismo de antes... Cada vez que lo pienso me dan ganas de colgar clase como hacen muchos. Pero no puedo, no puedo porque cada vez que mi abuela veía mis notas sonreía. Era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía, por eso me prometí que sacaría buenas notas. Ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa y aunque ahora no viva conmigo, lo seguiré haciendo por ella.

Mis ''amigos'' siguen conmigo, parecen lapas. En el recreo nos ponemos en una esquina del patio, ''La esquina'' mejor dicho. Allí solo pueden estar los más populares, lo más de lo más...pero aún así no está Sasuke. Seguro que ya se ha mudado. Yo preferiría que se hubiera quedado aunque me odiara como antes.

-Voy un momento al baño-digo bajito , tratando de escabullirme de aquel bullicio.

-Te estaremos esperando, Naruto -dijeron todos a coro dejándome pasmado por su capacidad auditiva. No creo que haya sobre la faz de la tierra ningún animal o persona que pueda escuchar con tanta precisión.

Corrí por los pasillos buscando el baño, no tenía muchas ganas pero prefiero estar un rato solo. Me sentía aún un poco mareado. Todo ha sucedido muy deprisa, ayer era un don nadie y ahora ¡Ala! ¡El más popular del colegio! Mi mente está en pleno debate consigo mismo; los conceptos que tenía, ¡Mis principios! Han cambiado por completo en tan solo unas pocas horas. La admiración que tengo ahora es difícil de explicar, de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué la tengo: no soy guapo, mis padres no son ni poderosos ni ricos, soy un empollón... no hay nada que llame la atención lo suficiente como para esto.

Un paso. Otro. Parece que el tiempo sencillamente no pasa, que esto es un sueño de que me despertaré en breve. Pensándolo bien, nada es real. Todo esto ha ocurrido por el deseo que pedí, con lo cual, lo que antes era una ilusión, ahora se ha vuelto una realidad; pero eso no quiere ser que sea lo que está pasando realmente. Si esto fuese el verdadero mundo, implicaría que hay dos "yos", es decir, mi "yo" vulgar y antisocial y "mi otro yo"

En sí la idea es compleja y no alcanzo a comprenderlo por completo, pero parece que mi hipótesis tiene algo de lógica, o eso me parece. La aparición de otra realidad implicaría que hay un mundo distinto en el que el tiempo transcurre paralelamente. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuanta eso, si yo sigo siendo yo mismo, quiere decir que esto no existe. En pocas palabras: esto es como una ilusión producto de un cometa.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, el pasillo por el que circulo está prácticamente vacío; no se ve ni un alma. El eco que producen mis pies al correr me hace sentir solo, de forma extraña. Algo en todo esto no me encaja del todo...

De pronto, al pasar por delante del armario de la limpieza, unas manos me agarran por detrás, tomándome por los hombros y me ata y coloca una venda sobre los ojos. Noto como tira de mí hacia el interior y me encierra en el armario. Momentos después noto como una de sus manos se comienza a pasear desvergonzadamente sobre mi cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de piel por debajo de la ropa.

Estas manos son cálidas, reconfortantes, muy suaves... pero no puedo dejarme llevar con esta facilidad, ¡He de ser consciente de lo que está pasando!

-¿¡Quién eres!?-pregunto asustado . Mi voz tembló ligeramente, dando la apariencia de que no lo decía con seguridad. Ese fue un gran error.

Como respuesta me acariciaron mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Sea quien fuere, me quitó la parte de arriba,dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Me lame, me besa...hace todo lo que se le ocurre y me excita. Mi hombría se alza erecta y los pantalones comienza a molestarme.

Noto como sube y baja una y otra vez delineando mi cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que me estremezca levemente cuando llega a mis pezones, que masajea a su antojo hasta dejarlos duros.

Tras un buen rato con este vaivén de sensaciones, une sus labios con los mios y me quita la venda despacio, disfrutando en momento. y contemplando mi cara de sorpresa.

No me puedo creer lo que están viendo mis ojos...

Tengo enfrente a Sasuke Uchiha...

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** hasta aquí lo dejamos. Os doy a todos las gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Header: **hola**,** gracias por escribir. No te preocupes, lo continuaré pronto, a poder ser cada semana. Bye bye.

**Evil kitsune:** hola linda, ¿que tal? Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, pronto comprobarás si cumple sus deseos o no, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia. ¡Nos leemos!

**Uchihanaru7: **Sí, después de tanto tiempo al fin me decidí a venir a fanfiction, gracias por tu apoyo, ya sabes que es muy importante para mí. Trataré de actualizar cada semana. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 ¿¡Sasuke!?

**Notas:** Gomen por el retraso, pero he tenido serios problemas con el ordenador y no he podido actualizar antes por desgracia. Espero que os guste este cap, aunque no me convence al 100 no he sido capaz de mejorarlo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kisihimoto.

¡Si esto es el cielo no me devolváis a la tierra por favor! Un mar de sensaciones placenteras recorren mi boca y me hacen gemir; gemidos que se desvanecen en el interior de la boca de Sasuke. Siento como un escalofrío sube por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi cabeza, que experimenta un leve estado de shok. Él devora mis labios con impaciencia, con voracidad. Parece como si no tuviese ningún tipo de vergüenza con respecto a mí ¿Qué está pasando?

Comienza a bajar su mano por mi cuerpo. Esto hace que me ponga nervioso, no sé nada de lo que está pasando, no soy consciente de mi situación. Me siento raro. Viendo como su miraba torna lujuriosa comienzo a inquietarme. Sé que lo que pretende no es inocente, pero no sé hasta donde pretende llegar. Onegai, que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

Baja sus manos hasta los botones de mi pantalón, que comienza a desabrochar, cada vez con más impaciencia; ya sé de sobra lo que pretende. Espera un momento, ¡No voy a dejarme hacer tan fácilmente! No voy a consentir que mi primera vez sea con alguien sin sentimientos, sin amor, ¿Para eso se hace sino?. Si, es mi primera vez ¿Qué pasa?

-Espera ... ¡Sasuke!-digo tratando de apartarle de mí. Empiezo a estar muy nervioso con todo esto-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo!? -le espeto, no estando muy convencido de querer saber la respuesta. Un temor empieza a invadir mi mente. No quiero hacerlo; no, aún no.

-¿Que qué estoy haciendo?-pregunta visiblemente perplejo y enfadado, frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿A ti que te parece? Ah, ya sé vas a tratar de escabullirte otra vez, ¿Ne?- trata de deducir, pero la verdad es que no está acertando en nada- Como digas "Me duele la cabeza" o "es que estoy cansado" como las otras veces, te dejo sin sexo una semana .-sentencia con tono severo.

Me quedo quito varios segundos pensando, tratando salir de este mar de confusión en el que estoy, inundado hasta el cuello.

-¿Sin sexo? ¡¡Pero si soy virgen!! -logro gritar, aunque mis palabras no suenan convincentes, o eso creo pues, no ha cambiado en absoluto su expresión seria y demandante.

-¿Virgen? ¿ TÚ?-dice dubitativo- ¡ No me tomes el pelo! Si lo hemos hecho cientos de veces. ¿No te acuerdas de aquella vez en tu casa? Casi nos pilla tu padre cuando estábamos acabando. ¿¡No lo recuerdas!?

-Sasuke, yo no he hecho nada contigo y menos en mi casa con mi padre-traté de aclarar. Mi cara había palidecido levemente y mi expresión se mantuvo como antes o un poco peor incluso.

-Anda no digas tonterías -le quitó importancia a mis palabras con simplemente mustiar eso. La verdad es que me duele que no me crea, que no confíe en palabra, pero claro ¿Como va a confiar de alguien que apenas conoce? A veces parezco idiota.

-No son... mm-traté de reprocharle pero no me dejó terminar, ya que había vuelto a introducir su lengua, húmeda y juguetona de lleno en mi cavidad bucal. Nuestras bocas encajaban a la perfección, sentía como nuestras sensaciones anteriores de placer se intensificaban. Momentos después se separó de mí y me miró. En su miraba se veía que empezaba a preocuparse, que empezaba a darse cuenta de que yo estaba siendo sincero. Menos mal...

-¿De veras no te acuerdas de nada?-su voz tembló levemente, dando la impresión de estar mucho más inquieto que antes- De las veces que lo hemos hecho juntos, ¿Naru-koi?

-¿Naru-koi?-repito sin creerme demasiado lo que me dice. Es como si tratase con una persona que no fuese yo, como si realmente no estuviese hablando conmigo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-¿Es que somos novios? -pregunto, tratando de obtener alguna información que me ayude a asentar algunas ideas.

-Hoy estás muy raro -afirma, mirándome fijamente con sus orbes negras, profundas, que hacen que me pierda durante varios segundos y si no estuviésemos en esta situación, seguramente estaría así horas.

-Sasuke yo no soy así-confieso desviando mi vista de sus ojos, hasta el suelo, de donde no me atrevo a elevarla-Nunca lo he hecho contigo y soy virgen-un leve sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas al decir esta última frase, que hace que me ponga más nervioso, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debiera.

-Bueno, si no te acuerdas, no me queda otra que refrescarte la memoria a mi manera-susurra muy sensual en mi oreja-¿vas a dejarte hacer o tengo que atarte? -dice sensualmente, introduciendo su lengua lentamente en mi oído, haciendo que me estremezca de arriba a bajo.

-Haz lo que quieras-¿¡Pero qué he dicho!? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Sin duda no estoy bien!

-Muy bien-dice mientras sonríe de medio lado, completamente complacido, con pose sexy, tratando sin duda de que me fije en él y su bien formado cuerpo, cosa que resulta casi imposible.

Termina de bajarme el pantalón que se interponía entre nosotros mientras depositaba tiernos besitos en mi pecho desnudo, haciéndome gemir como nunca lo había hecho, bajando lentamente por mi vientre. Mi cuerpo empezó a desprender enormes cantidades de calor, al contacto con esa suave y nívea piel pálida, que rogaba en silencio ser acariciada.

Momentos después introdujo su lengua en mi ombligo, que nunca pensé que eso pudiera llegar a ser tan placentero. Mi cuerpo fue azotado por grandes oleadas de placer de nuevo. Después deslizó mis boxers por mis muslos hasta dejarlos por los tobillos junto a mis pantalones, que se hallaban ya en el suelo tras deslizarse.

Se paró un momento a observar mi hombría ya erecta, que comenzó a masajear con sus manos instantes después y la estimuló con gran precisión, pues además tenía las manos frías y la diferencia de temperaturas hizo que me recorrieran varios escalofríos. Se agachó quedando entre mis piernas, y comenzó a lamer la longitud de arriba a bajo. Humedad. Mi mente se bloqueó al notar sus caminillos de saliva que me hacían enloquecer. Vuelve a utilizar sus manos para masajear los testículos y crearme mayor satisfacción. Aumenta mi temperatura corporal de manera alarmante, haciendo que mi piel se vuelva casi radiactiva.

Sin avisar introduce mi pene en su boca y comienza a moverla de arriba a bajo. ¡Mi cuerpo va a estallar! esto es una mezcla de toda clase de sensaciones, me tiene muy confuso y algo aturdido pero sin embargo me encanta. Aumenta la velocidad más aún. Me agarro a sus cabellos oscuros, sus largas hebras negras, suaves y sedosas, pues necesito un punto de apoyo porque estoy mareado y me puedo caer en casi cualquier momento. Él lo nota pero sigue con su tarea e incrementa la velocidad aún más. Deja de usar sus manos para masajearme y las conduce a mis caderas para ayudarme con el ritmo. No hace falta que me diga que voy completamente desacompasado y es que no tengo ni idea. Sigue aumentando el calor que siento y comienzo a llegar al límite, estoy a punto de llegar al clímax. Lo noto. Es una sensación que me oprime el pecho y comienza a enloquecerme, haciendo que mi cuerpo sienta espasmos de placer y que me retuerza una y otra vez.

-Sasuke...yo...voy...voy a...ah...Ahhh...¡¡AHH, SASUKE!!-grito al verter mi esencia en el interior de su boca, después de que mi cuerpo se tensase y se relajase en un instante. La sensación de satisfacción me inundó varios segundos.

-Podrías haber avisado-reprocha después de tragarse mi semen-aunque eres delicioso. ¿Naruto?¡Naru-koi! ¿Estás bien...?-grita alarmado, pues ve que estoy inconsciente y que no reacciono a su voz.

Yo ya no le escucho, después de lo que hemos hecho me desmayé, marchándome muy lejos de la realidad, donde solo están mis pensamientos y mi mente; un lugar donde solo existo yo y nadie más...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde lo de Sasuke ni tampoco dónde estoy. Noto una voz llamándome con tono grave, esperanzador, algo preocupado tal vez "Naruto, Naruto", pero no consigo distinguir quién es.

Abro los ojos lentamente y observo a Sasuke sentado a mi lado en una camilla de la enfermería. La sala estaba impregnada de un desagradable olor entre menta y medicamento caducado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco, en algunas zonas manchado y había un gran armario en una esquina, a parte de unas cuantas vitrinas llenas de frascos y otros objetos.

Sasuke simplemente me mira y acaricia alguno de los mechones que tapan mi cara; un gesto muy amable de su parte, parece que ahora está más preocupado de mi estado que de lo que le dije. Eso es bueno; es muy buena señal.

-Al fin despiertas-me dice con voz dulce, dedicándome una leve sonrisa, aparentemente aliviada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto aún un poco aturdido.

-Te desmayaste, seguramente por lo que estuvimos haciendo, ¿O me vas a decir que no lo recuerdas? -me reprocha.

-S-si lo recuerdo... -admito sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

-Si no te hubieses desmayado, creeme que habríamos hecho mucho más pero... supongo que tendré que conformarme por ahora. Aunque si no estuvieran todos detrás de la puerta espiando repetiría hasta morir. Menuda panda de cotillas, como se nota que no tienen nada que hacer ¿No te parece?

-Sasuke...yo...no sé si estoy preparado para más-digo, retomando el tema.

-Ah,-suspiró frotándose la sien varias veces seguidas- ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no eres virgen? Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces, a ver si te enteras.

-Perdona pero es que no me lo puedo creer. Somos tan diferentes...

-Corrijo: diferentes por fuera, iguales por dentro-aclara.

-Vale,vale tienes razón-reconozco ya sin saber qué decirle.

-A ver, ¿Vais a darnos la exclusiva o qué?-gritaba Sakura entrando bruscamente en la habitación-la gente se muere por saber qué ha pasado-dijo con el ceño algo fruncido, los brazos como si fuese una jarra y la mirada hostil.

-Sakura, ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-inquirió mientras me abrazaba dulcemente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos- estoy hablando de cosas importantes con mi koi, así que, si no te importa preferiría que nos dejaras a solas-trató de pedir "Educadamente" Claro, como lo nuestro era tan importante...

-Pe-pero Sasuke-kun...-volvió a insistir la pelirosada.

-Vete-respondió frío como un pedazo de hielo. A veces me sorprende lo antisocial que puede llegar a ser; hasta el punto de despreciar de esta manera a una amiga.

-Está bien. Espero que no tardes en volver con nosotros Naruto-kun-dijo Sakura de nuevo, dedicándome una sonrisa, tratando de desearme lo mejor.

-Etto...-no supe qué decirle. Ciertamente, no me apetecía estar con ellos...

-Sakura, Naruto odia estar con perdedores como vosotros así que olvídanos y vete con los otros, que seguro que se alegran de saberlo-le espetó, más seco y cruel que antes.

-Naruto, eso... ¿Es verdad?-preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No no no...es que...en cierto modo...-balbuceé.

-Se lo diré a los demás por ti, no te preocupes-me contestó bajando la mirada-no queremos que el mayor ídolo de la escuela esté enfadado, y menos con "unos perdedores como nosotros"-dijo irónicamente.

- ¿Mayor ídolo? Pero si yo... -"No soy un ídolo" traté de decir, pero por desgracia Sasuke se me adelantó de nuevo, como siempre.

-Es el mejor del mundo ¿O no lo ves?-dijo haciéndole un gesto brusco para que se fuera. No me gusta nada su modo de tratar a las personas, ahora mismo, lo odio. ¡Tampoco es para tanto! ¡Solo están preocupados por nosotros!

Sakura salió de la enfermería sin decir nada más, pero se le notaba una mezcla entre enfado y tristeza. Llevaba en cuerpo encorvado y los hombros caídos, obviamente dolida por los comentarios del moreno y, a decir verdad, no dije nada que la animara, ni tampoco pude decirle lo que pensaba realmente. Soy patético.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?-le grito a Sasuke muy enfadado, fulminándole con la mirada y regañándole por la grosería que acababa de hacer.

Él arquea una ceja en señal de perplejidad y me mira interrogante durante varios segundos.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué la has echado de esa manera? ¿¡Te parece bonito!?-le reprocho, subiendo el tono de voz y poniéndolo más agresivo todavía.

-Ellos son un incordio, ya lo sabes. Nosotros siempre nos libramos de los que nos molestan aunque sean nuestros "amigos"-dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¡Kami-sama!

-¡Pero no merecen que les tratemos así!-les defendí poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Son inferiores. Eso es lo que debes entender-trató de explicarme- Solamente son nuestros amigos cuando nos son de utilidad, esas son las reglas. Ya deberías saberlas de sobra.

-Pero, pero... -traté de replicar.

-Vamos a clase. Si no el cara pocha de Kakashi nos mandará a dirección.

-¡¡A mi Kakashi-sensei me cae bien y no entiendo porqué le llamáis así!!-exclamé.

-Naru-koi, te odia desde que nos dimos el lote en medio de su exámen trimestral del año pasado. Desde entonces nos tiene manía a todos los populares." Os creéis los amos" y bla bla bla. Siempre dice lo mismo y me parece que le van a echar a la calle.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, estando muy interesado por esa simple respuesta.

-Son sólo rumores, pero si me vuelve a quitar mi piercing haré que se encargue mi padre personalmente-dijo dándose un gran aire de superioridad, como diciendo "Miradme, soy grande y poderoso"

Es verdad. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo lleva en la ceja, dándole un toque más moderno, lo cual le hace más sexy que antes si eso era posible.

-¿Vamos?-dice bajando de la camilla de la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si vamos-contesto enseguida y tras reincorporarme y colocarme bien la ropa, nos dirigimos hacia clase para ver que nos tenían preparado esta vez.

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Uchihanaru7:** gracias por escribir linda, y también por tu apoyo. No, no me olvido de ti, tranquila. Y por último, no, no eres rara, eres normal, una buena lectora sin duda nn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: **Ohayo!! gomen por la tardanza, pero aquí he vuelto con otro nuevo cap. Que lo disfrutéis.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salgo junto a Sasuke de la enfermería y caminamos por el pasillo, que está desierto; nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente clase.

Aún sigo estando un poco aturdido, pero consigo mantenerme en pie con normalidad. Todavía se escuchan algunos pasos desolados por los pasillos, con lo cual deduzco que todavía no es muy tarde y que llegaremos a tiempo.

Al girar el pasillo, comprobamos que la mayoría de la gente aún no ha entrado en sus aulas respectivas. Todos se giran para mirarnos, como si fuésemos miembros de la realeza, cosa que no comprendo, ¿Es que somos famosos o algo así? ¿Realmente hay diferencias entre ellos y nosotros dos como nos hacen ver?

Todas las miradas clavadas en nosotros... kami-sama, creo que me va a dar algo si siguen así mucho tiempo seguido.

Giramos la siguiente esquina y seguimos por el corredor; siguen mirándonos, pero a mi supuesto novio le da igual y comienza a introducir su mano descaradamente por dentro de mi pantalón, agarrando con deseo la piel que tengo bajo los boxers, ¡¡Qué hay gente delante!!

Me sonrojo notablemente, completamente abrumado por la embarazosa situación en la que me encuentro y me paro en seco, ¿Siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Siempre tiene que llamar la atención de esta manera? Por lo menos en mi otro mundo no era así, era muchísimo más discreto.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó nada más darse cuenta de que me había detenido por su caricia- Vamos a clase, ¿No?-volvió a hablar, con una tranquilidad que me alarmó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Claro, Sasuke – digo consciente de que me escuchan todos los presentes. Resignándome, vuelvo a comenzar a avanzar y cuando noto que nadie nos puede oír, le susurro - ¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso!!

-¿El qué? - dice en voz alta, manteniendo esa serenidad que me está poniendo los pelos de punta. Un miedo repentino empieza a surgir en mi interior, saliendo al exterior a través de cada uno de los poros de mi piel, haciendo que en el aire haya un deje de tensión.

-Baja la voz-rogué, esperando que no pasase nada extraño; sentía como mi estómago se revolvía y retorcía una y otra vez- ¿Se puede saber porqué me metes mano delante de todos?-me atrevo a preguntar estando aún muy cohibido.

-¿Y porqué no debería hacerlo?-contesta alzando una ceja- Eres mi novio y todos lo saben, ¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar un poquito de ese pedazo culo que tienes... ?-lo último me lo susurró, cosa que agradezco, porque si le llega a escuchar alguien me muero de vergüenza.

-Es que me da cosa... ya sabes... me incomoda... no me gusta que todos lo sepan...que nos atosiguen y no nos quiten los ojos de encima-le confesé, tratando de quitarle ese mal hábito por las buenas, dialogando con serenidad.

Me mira perplejo, pero pronto sonríe y me susurra de nuevo como hace un momento:

-No te preocupes, sé que al principio es incómodo pero te acostumbrarás pronto-su tono se volvió entre sensual y conciliador- Me extraña tener que decirte esto, ya que según recuerdo tú eras popular antes que yo, o mejor dicho; siempre has sido más popular que yo y ya deberías estar más acostumbrado a esto. A ti te ha pasado algo que no me quieres contar, ¿Verdad?-deduce, esta vez mirándome a los ojos directamente.

-Bueno, es...complicado... – tartamudeó bajito.

-No me lo quieres contar... -musitó- lo respeto, pero sé que algún día necesitarás contármelo y te ayudaré con lo que te haga falta – dijo, pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro, transmitiéndome una tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no sentía.

-Gracias – susurro complacido ante su respuesta. Puede que esto no sea tan malo como parece después de todo...

Sin darnos cuenta ya hemos llegado al aula y entramos; Sasuke con su pose cool, con su brazo todavía sobre mi hombro y yo con mucha inseguridad, aferrándome desesperadamente a esta sensación protectora que me transmite inconscientemente.

Sin decir una palabra me arrastra hasta la última fila y me sienta a su lado, aunque esa manita juguetona que está bajo la mesa me indica que va a ser una hora de mucho trabajo manual, al menos para él...

El tiempo pasa lentamente, pero por mucho que trate de concentrarme en el trabajo de clase, Sasuke no me deja, en todos los sentidos posibles. Con sus caricias hace que me distraiga, y como le ha dado por susurrarme cositas, pues tampoco escucho al profesor.

Ya ha pasado una media hora. Kakashi sigue sin mirarme y Sasuke sigue a lo suyo, haciéndome gemir en voz baja, cosa que me pone muy nervioso.

-¡¡Uzumaki!! ¿Cuál es la respuesta a esta ecuación? – pregunta Kakashi-sensei, pero ese tono tan intimidador no me gusta en absoluto, parece como si le hubioese faltado al respeto. Aunque más que una pregunta, lo dicho era una afirmación.

-Umm... – gimo bajito, ese teme sigue metiendo la mano y ¡¡ Nos van a pillar!!- _x-33_ Umm... - Y sigue con esa dichosa mano- _a+21-y x m2-12_ -umm... ¡¡Quieres estarte quieto!! – le espeto empezando a estar ya bastante cansado de tanto jueguecito.

-¿¿Uzumaki, se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos!! – pregunta echándonos una mirada asesina que me heló la sangre, haciéndome temblar alarmantemente con cada una de sus palabras.

-Pues estamos...etto...haciendo... – Comienzo a sudar como una fuente y miro a Sasuke, esperando que tenga un plan porque él me ha metido en este lío del que no sé si podré salir con facilidad. ¿Por qué no se estaría quietecito?

-¿¡Y BIEN!? - sigue cabreado esperando mi respuesta, como no se me ocurra algo pronto me va a matar.

-Estamos metiéndonos mano por debajo de la mesa - dice todo tranquilo mi "novio". ¿¡PERO DONDE SE CREE QUE ESTÁ!!

-Como no... – suspira – los dos de siempre… Me parece que pasáis más tiempo en dirección que en vuestra propia casa-ironiza con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras como diciendo "Que pena de juventud..."

-Pues la verdad es que sí – Este sigue con el rollo de la sinceridad. Os voy a contar algo, digan lo que digan, ES MALA

-Muy bien, pues desfilando, ya he perdido mucho tiempo de clase con vuestras tonterías. Hay gente que realmente está interesada en aprender. Si supieseis lo mucho que vale esa plaza escolar que ocupáis... dudo si quiera que muchos de vuestros padres pudiesen pagarlo-nos encaró- tal vez algún día os deis cuenta de que lo que hacéis es arruinaros la vida, pero, por desgracia puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para arrepentimiento.-Ahora lo entiendo, sigue siendo el mismo Kakashi que conocía, la diferencia es que yo he sido el que lo ha cambiado todo...

Sasuke me levanta agarrándome por un brazo como si fuese un niño pequeño, me coge de la mano y salimos de clase. Hubo algo que me sorprendió: todos nos aplaudían como si hubiésemos ganado un óscar, ¿Pero de dónde salen? ¿Son de un casting? Es que parecen... ya no quiero ni pensarlo. No conozco a nadie normal que aplauda por eso ni por nada que se le parezca, francamente. Hasta da vergüenza ajena.

-Oye Sasuke-le llamé, empezando a sentir como mi mente estaba empezando a deprimirse poco a poco.

-Qué? – dice con tono desganado, sin ni siquiera mirarme un instante.

-¿Por qué nos aplauden?-pregunté curioso.

-Son idiotas. Piensan que somos héroes por meternos en líos-suspiró- Típico de este colegio… adoran a los deportistas y odian a los empollones, aunque son ellos quienes nos guiarán el día de mañana, por mucho que les atormenten ahora.

-Espera un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría ser empollón?-pregunto muy sorprendido.

-En cierto modo supongo que sí, tener una buena cultura es muy beneficioso a la larga, pero ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie. Vale, ¿Naru-koi? Será nuestro secreto- añadió.

-Vale, pero ¿Por qué los tratas mal? Ellos también son personas-argumento, tratando de entenderle un poco mejor.

-Es parte de ser popular, sólo eso-responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Quieres decir que si no fueses popular los tratarías bien!?-pregunto, aunque estoy en un estado que no sabría definir muy bien: entre sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Ahh...bueno...¡¡NO SÉ!! ¡¡DEJA DE PREGUNTARME ESAS COSAS!! – grita exasperado.

-Me parece que te da más vergüenza hablar de lo que sientes que meterme mano en clase delante de todos los demás-afrimé.

-Pues sí – sonrió de medio lado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Seguimos caminando, ¡¡Es lo único que hemos hecho todo el día!!

Pero ahora tengo una duda… Sasuke, si no fueses popular... ¿Podrías haberte enamorado de mi verdadero yo?

Entramos en el despacho del director Jiraiya, que resulta que es un hombre hecho y derecho, severo, estricto, pero buena persona si eres coherente cuando hablas con él. Siempre lleva un traje, genralmente gris, con una camisa a rayas y una corbata un poco cantosa, pero el conjunto en sí queda bastante elegante.

¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! Otro que ha cambiado, ¡¡Y DE QUE MANERA!! Está tumbado en un sofá de cuero, en donde se suponía que tendría que estar la mesa de su despacho, rodeado de chicas que deben ser pas mientras él las mira y toquetea con gula. Hay botellas de saque abierto y la pequeña habitación huele muchísimo a alcohol, cosa que hasta empieza a marearme.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¿¡Ya estáis de nuevo aquí!!-exclamó más borracho que una cuba- No tengo ni que jep...-empezó a hipar- perdón, no tengo ni que preguntaros jip, lo que habéis hecho, ¡¡DIEZ DÍAS DE EXPULSIÓN!! ¡Y QUE NO SO VUELVA A VER!-gritó más furioso que antes.

-¿¿NANI!! - grité muy extrañado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya es tarde, el cielo está oscureciendo, tornándose de un negro-azulado muy particualar. Muchas pequeñas luces se alzan en el cielo, como millones de velas que esperan a ser consumidas por el viento que sopla con fuerza en cada rincón de la ciudad. Se ha levantado un gran temporal de pronto, algo un poco peculiar, pero comprensible, pues estamos en esa época del año, invierno.

Después de aquella reunión con el director, recogí mis cosas a mi pesar y no me fui hacia ninguna dirección concreta.

Sasuke me vio salir del recinto y me siguió mientas trataba de ponerse la mochila en el hombro a medio lado, descompensando su peso.

Acabó acompañándome hasta la puerta de mi casa, aunque la verdad es que prefería estar solo un rato. Hoy habían cambiado tantas cosas que no podía estar realmente consciente de lo que hacía, tan sólo un segundo del día había sido un abismo de dificultad para mí.

En fin, estoy a punto de entrar en mi hogar pero me detiene y me besa suavemente; beso que luego se vuelve pasional, hasta llegar a convertirse en salvaje.

Se separa de mí, con cara de preocupación y me mira un instante.

-¿Qué te pasa? No puedo seguir viéndote así...de verdad que no – Se dirige a mí, complaciéndome con cada una de sus palabras, esta vez noto un poco de desesperación en cada una de ellas, lo que hace que me sienta un poco confuso.

-Sasuke, es muy complicado, ya te lo he dicho antes – Y sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, le doy un casto beso en sus blandos y suaves labios y entro de una vez en el edificio en el que vivo.

-"Naruto..." – dice en bajo, cosa que yo logro escuchar a duras penas, pero aún así continué con mi camino.

Observo el recibidor con la luz todavía apagada, la soledad reina, nadie está en casa para recibirme, no está mi abuela con su dulce sonrisa y su suave voz que me solía preguntar "¿Como te ha ido el día Naru-chan?" mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente.

Seguramente mis padres no volverán hasta dentro de mucho, aunque no sé si eso me preocupa en realidad.

Subí las escaleras a oscuras, no tengo ganas de estar con nadie, hoy por lo menos no. Empiezo a sentirme mucho más solo que antes, sin nadie a quien hablar y sin nadie que me pueda comprender. ¿Tan difícil es comprenderme?

Abro la puerta de mi habitación lentamente, tratando de aislarme de mis propios pensamientos aún sabiendo que eso es imposible y me tumbo sobre la cama sintiéndome desamparado.

-"Esto no es lo que yo quería" – pensé para mí - "Yo solo quería ser feliz, y sin embargo estoy peor que antes. Soy popular, tengo dinero, vivo bien, y el chico que me gusta me adora, pero aún así...no soy feliz. Me gustaba más estar con mi abuela, llevarme bien con Kakashi-sensei y por supuesto no ser observado por todos. Ahora me pregunto…¿Qué es lo mejor? ¿Mi vida ficticia o...mi verdadera vida? Está claro que no me gusta ser tratado como si fuese superior, pero tampoco quiero que me torturen como antes. Haga lo que haga, estoy en un callejón sin salida;mi vida ahora parece un laberinto... Bueno, no tengo elección; no sé como hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad así que tengo que ir acostumbrándome...esta es mi nueva vida"

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** Hasta aquí lo dejo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá un poco más sobre la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke ¿Qué ocurrirá? Un poco de paciencia, pronto todas las preguntas serán respondidas. ¡Hasta pronto!

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

**Uchihanaru7:** ¡Hola! Sí, últimamente estoy actualizando con regularidad, a ver cuanto tiempo logro seguir así -.-' A mí también me gusta mucho este fic, también lo considero mi favorito. ¿Enfadarme contigo? ¿Por qué? Me caes muy bien, no sé por qué debería de hacerlo nn Bueno, trataré de seguir actualizando así de seguido, ¡ja ne!

**  
Lady Vegeta Brief:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, estoy actualizando cada semana aunque no sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir a este ritmo. Gracias por escribir, trataré de no demorarme demasiado con el próximo cap, ¡Nos leemos! nn


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 El día siguiente

**Notas:** perdón por el retraso, de verdad que lo siento, pero es que llevo una semana sin poder salir de cama y en fin... bueno, espero que os guste este cap. (Nota: en este cap habrá un intento de lemon. P.D Digo intento de lemon porque no sé si me quedó muy bien)

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

Los rayos del sol inciden en mi cara, me he quedado dormido pensando en todo lo que he pasado en este último y fatídico día. Me he dormido con la ropa puesta porque mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más en pie, pero en cierto modo no me importa.

Es temprano, solo deben ser las siete de la mañana pero estoy expulsado con lo cual no tengo que levantarme. Doy varias vueltas en la cama tratando de pensar,pues mi mente me tortura haciéndome recordar mi "otra vida"

Veo sonrisas de muchos que antes me querían y ahora me odian y de la misma forma veo como se burlaban de mí aquellas ingratas personas que ahora me adoran y me esperan constantemente .

Espero varios segundos, dejando tiempo a que mi mente acabe de despertarse y después acabo diciéndome "no puedo más" y salgo de la cama dando un leve salto. Entonces me dirijí al baño a darme una relajante ducha.

Cuando acabo me visto perezosamente ,una camiseta y unos jeans oscuros que me llegan hasta el suelo y dejo mi pelo húmedo y suelto para luego salir de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras. Mi padre no está. Salí a la calle y comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Muchas chicas al verme pasar, me miraron y me sonrieron aunque trato de ignorar sus miradas que tratan de engatusarme.

Llego a un antiguo parque, al que iba cuando me sentía solo o tenía problemas y me quedo un instante observando a los pequeños que juegan como si no existiese problemas en el mundo. Sonrío al verles, ellos no saben todavía lo que es el dolor y con una sonrisa de nostalgia seguí mi ruta hacia ninguna parte.

Camino por la calle principal de la ciudad y llego a la casa de Sasuke, un gran edificio nuevo al que se había mudado hacía sólo un par de semanas. Todas las ventanas están cerradas a cal y canto, seguramente no está en casa .

Seguí andando pero a los pocos segundos una mano me agarra de la muñeca, tira de mí hacia atrás y cuando me doy cuenta ya me está besando con sus labios carnosos. Sasuke debió verme pasar y aprovechó que estaba distraído. Típico en él.

-Hola, Naru-koi. ¿Estás más animado? -preguntó con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Hai hai-asiento no muy seguro de mi respuesta, un tanto incomodado por su repentina aparición .

-Hola, Naruto-kun-me saluda un chico muy parecido a Sasuke, pelo largo y negro atado en una coleta, tez clara como la nieve y ojos penetrantes, rasgados y profundos como dos pozos.

-Nii-san ¿Porqué no te vas a dar una vuelta y nos dejas a mi koi y a mi en paz?-preguntó Sasuke sin pudor alguno.

-Oh,vamos ototo ,yo tanbién quiero pasar tiempo contigo.¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que iríamos juntos a...

-Lo dejamos para otro día-dijo interrumpiéndole bruscamente-vamos Naruto, ¿Porqué no paseamos juntos? -dijo tomándome del brazo.

-Etto...-no me dejó ni responderle y me arrastró hasta que perdimos de vista a Itachi, que había quedado con muy mala cara.

-Oe, ¿Quién era ese? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Naruto, ¡¡Es mi hermano!! ¿No te acuerdas de aquella vez que casi le dice a nuestro profesor que hacíamos pellas para enrollarnos en el campo de detrás de la escuela?-preguntó.

-No -cada vez estaba más extrañado.

-¿Te has quedado amnésico? ¿Porque no recuerdas nada de nosotros, de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos? -preguntó de nuevo, con un tono mucho más serio que el anterior.

-Sasuke yo... -mustié tratando de salir de la situación.

-Es complicado...eso es lo que dices. ¡¡Tienes que contármelo de una vez!! -exclamó

-Por favor no me obligues... -le rugué.

-Naruto, necesito saberlo.

-No puedo contártelo, no por ahora-contesté.

-Por favor-insistía.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo.

-Vale pero esto no queda aquí. Tarde o temprano me lo dirás -sentenció con pose orgullosa, mirándome con decisión.

-Ufff-sudando la gota gorda, seguimos andando.

Paseamos un montón de horas seguidas viendo escaparates y cualquier cosa que llamase la atención que estuviese en la calle. Todo estaba muy bien decorado, daba gusto mirar a cualquier sitio y observar que estaba limpio y muy cuidado.

Para comer, Sasuke me invitó a tomar algo y paramos en una cafetería bastante conocida.

Me llevó hasta una mesa tranquila, íntima y nos lo tomamos con calma.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno dijo ni una palabra, el ambiente es tenso, seguramente porque no le quiero contar aquello o porque nos siguen mirando cada gesto y movimiento que hagamos .

-Sasuke, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo -murmuré en voz baja para poder relajarme y pesar aunque fuesen sólo unos minutos.

-Umm... ok -dijo mientras empezaba a echar una ojeada a la cuenta que nos acaban de traer, puff, menos mal que invita él porque esta cuenta no podría pagarla en toda mi vida.

Me levanté, atravesé un estrecho pasillo que había hacia la derecha y entré en el baño, que estaba totalmente impecable. Solamente hay un retrete, un poco cutres hay que decir, pero con estilo. Entré empezando a sentirme algo desesperado y me encuentro con...

-¡¡Sorpresa!! -dice Sasuke mientras pone el cerrojo- No se tú pero me apetece hacer algo entretenido aquí-susurró con voz sensual, abrazándome por la cintura.

-¿¿Pe-pero qué haces aquí!! ¿¡No-no estabas!? ¿En-entonces? ¿Tú-tú?-genial,ahora soy tartamudo. ¿¡Cómo ha podido hacer esto!?

-Pues...no sé-dice mientras me empieza a lamer el cuello lentamente, empotrándome contra una de las paredes- Hoy me noto...cariñoso -dijo con cierto erotismo en sus palabras- ¿Te apetece jugar?Ummm...mi zorrito -gime mientras me quita la camiseta que llevo , yendo más despacio que antes.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo empezase a temblar levemente, acompañándose con cada una de sus caricias. El bello de la nuca se me erizó al contacto de su cálido aliento y mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más deprisa.

-Umm...-no puedo decir nada porque me besa, introduciendo su juguetona lengua en mi boca, tratando de someterme con su baile, haciendo círculos en el interior de mi cavidad bucal y después baja por mis hombros, mi pecho y mi vientre, degustando cada milímetro de mi piel que se le pone delante, dejando suaves besos, caricias, lametones, haciendo que de mí no salga otra cosa que no sean gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

Me dejo hacer, pues sé que por mucho que intente detenerle, no voy a ser capaz de ello, uno porque es más fuerte que yo y otro porque por su culpa me invade el placer, sentimiento del cual hasta hace unos días carecía. Esta sensación está volviendo mi piel radiactiva, siento como una ráfaga de calor me invade. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Introduce su lengua en mi ombligo. Kami-sama ¡¡QUÉ PLACER!! Mi cuerpo se retuerce sintiendo unos extraños espasmos cada vez más placenteros.

Me sonrojo levemente y mi temperatura corporal se va incrementando segundo a segundo; me siento aturdido pero no creo que me pase como la otra vez.

No sé cuando lo ha hecho pero estoy seguro de que no le he visto quitarse la camisa, es tan rápido que no me lo creo. Con su pálido pecho, ahora desnudo,me empuja de nuevo contra la pared y me desabrocha el pantalón, baja la cremallera muy despacio y entre tanto sigue besando, mordiendo y lamiendo mi cuello .

De un tirón baja mis pantalones y mis bóxers, dejándome como kami-sama me trajo al mundo. Con una mano toma mi miembro y cominza a masturbarlo levemente mientras que con la otra se quita sus pantalones y los boxérs.

Lo que ví me dejó de piedra: ¡¡VALLA PAQUETE!!

Madre mía,antes no me había fijado pero mi pregunta es como no pude ver algo tan grande. ¡¡Por lo menos es el doble de la mía!!

-¡¡Sasuke espera!!-grité nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-bufó con una mueca de enfado sobre sus labios.

-Yo... ¿Es verdad me quieres?

-¿En qué idioma hablo?-preguntó muy molesto- ¡Es que diga lo que diga me contradices siempr!. Pues hoy te voy a demostrar cuánto te quiero...-dice, aunque esa última frase no me ha gustado mucho . Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Se posiciona sobre mi, separándome las nalgas con ambas manos, en contra de mi voluntad, pues empiezo a revolverme tratando de soltarme. Con un poco de brusquedad introduce su miembro despacio, sin dilatar mi entrada... ¡¡ESTO DUEEEELEEEEEEE!!

-¡¡AHHHHHHH!!-grité dolorosamente, sintiendo como iba destrozando mis entrañas con esa intromisión y como un hilito de sangre se iba deslizando desde mi interior. Sentí el escozor producido por ese movimiento.

Era como un incesante martilleo dentro de mí, como una llamarada, sentía como me iba destruyendo poco a poco con cada embestida, hasta que al fin, se paró.

-Lo siento Naru-koi , se me olvidó lubricar-dijo casi como si nada-lo siento mucho.

-Pos yo lo siento de otra manera-le digo medio moribundo, desplomándome sobre sus hombros.

Sabía que me seguía doliendo y por eso volvió a masturbarme para tratar de distraerme, aunque la verdad es que no ayudó mucho. Al rato, cuando notó que ya no me dolía tanto, comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio, tratando de no hacerme más daño.

Los segundos pasan e incrementa la velocidad considerablemente. Tengo mucho miedo, o mejor dicho, pánico y unas pequeñas lágrimas surgen de mis orbes. No sé si esto es lo que quiero o creo que más bien es lo que quiere él. Seguí gimiendo, aunque más de placer es de preocupación, por lo que pudiese llegar a pasar.

Y aumenta otra vez la velocidad, mi temperatura sube poco a poco hasta la ebullición. De pronto toca un punto en mi interior en el que noto una punzada de placer, pero el miedo me ciega ligeramente y casi no lo noto.

Él si que se dio cuenta y trató de embestirme justo ahí. Yo no sentía placer, temía por mi cuerpo después de eso.

A los pocos minutos las embestidas se vuelven frenéticas, incontroladas. Nuestros corazones latían desbocados. Sasuke me susurraba muchas cosas, entre cada movimiento que hacía, tranquilizándome por unas décimas de segundo y volviéndome a inquietar. De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con un ritmo distinto, cada vez más enloquecedor, para después curvar la espalda y venirse en mi interior. Se apoyó en mí un segundo, después de tanta tensión seguida mi cuerpo al fin se relajó.

Se separó lentamente de mí, como si con un movimiento brusco me fuese a partir en dos. Nos vestimos, pero no decimos una palabra. Buscó mi mirada con la suya, tratando de establecer el contacto visual, aunque no se como, preferí no tratar de verle a los ojos.

Justo cuando acabé de ponerme la última prenda salí corriendo del local, y pese a los gritos de Sasuke me fui sin mirar atrás.

Fui directo a casa aunque ya es tarde, muy tarde. Al entrar mi padre me miró sollozando y se preocupó visiblemente por mi estado emocional.

-Naruto, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tan tarde a casa, ¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó con tono conciliador.

-Discúlpame pero no tengo ganas de hablar-murmuré.

-Ven, vamos a cenar.

-No tengo hambre.

Y bajo la desconcertada mirada de mi padre, subí a mi cuarto, dejándole perplejo.

Me tumbé en la cama y trato de relajarme. No puedo, me siento como si me hubiesen violado, cosa no muy distinta a lo que ha pasado hoy. Abrazo a mi almohada intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazan por salir. Me siento fatal, como si fuese la persona más odiada del mundo. Noto como la puerta se entreabre.

-Naruto...-susurra mi padre, pero al ver mi estado prefiere dejarme solo, cosa que prefiero. Mi vida esa una rutina sin nada rutinario. Valla, ya no sé ni lo que digo, me estoy volviendo loco.

Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y me lo acaricia muy suavemente, abrazándose a mí cariñosamente.

-Naruto, ¿Podemos hablar?-susurra una voz grave y masculina, sensual pero moderada, sin querer provocar en ese momento.

Me giro y observo al individuo. Es Sasuke,como no. ¿Y ahora qué quiere? ¿A violarme en el baño de mi propia casa?

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte!! ¡¡No quiero hablar contigo!!-grité exaltado.

-Pues entonces escúchame-hizo una leve pausa para asegurarse de que le atendía y siguió-Naruto, tú y yo siempre hemos cosas como la de hoy y nunca te has puesto así. ¿Porqué no me dices qué te ha pasado? ¿No es mejor que pasar por esto?-apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura de mi hombro, con tranquilidad.

-No puedo decírtelo-contesto simplemente.

-Sí que puedes. Confía en mí-me susurró.

Medité varios segundos la situación, buscando la solución correcta al problema. Acabé llegando a la conclusión de que desgraciadamente, tenía razón.

-Está bien-me rendí y me dirigí a él- ¡Todo es mentira!-exclamé.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡¡Todo lo que pasa es mentira!! Tú realmente me odias y sales con Sakura, te vas a mudar, Kakashi me quiere, soy un alumno modelo, vivo con mi abuela, mis padres están muertos, no soy rico y no soy popular-dije casi sin pausas, de carrerilla. Por poco no me asfixio.

-¿Eing? ¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza?-preguntó irónico.

-No. Todo lo que te digo es verdad. Verás, todo empezó... -entonces le conté la historia de mi deseo, con muchos detalles, intentando que me sonase convincente y me creyese. Él sólo me miraba con asombro, con la boca entreabierta, su mirada clavada en la mía, completamente absorto en mi increíble relato.

-...-cuando acabé se mantuvo en silencio, sin decir ni media palabra.

-Sé que no me crees pero aún así da igual, no tengo forma de volver. Nunca podré volver a ser el de antes-le dije bajando la mirada.

-Te creo Naruto...te creo...

_Continuará... _

**Notas finales:** gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Uchihanaru7:**¡Ohayo! arigato por escribir, me alegro de que te gusten mis historias. Ne, ¿Por qué debería estar enfadada contigo? no tengo ningún motivo para estarlo, de hecho, para enfadarme a mí tendrías que quemar mi ordenador. Soy una persona _demasiado_ tolerante. De todas formas, gracias por escribir, ¡Nos leemos! nn

**Lady Vegeta Brief:** Hola, gracias por escribir. Me alegro de que te guste y siento el retraso, hago lo que puedo para no tardar mucho, pero a veces las obligaciones me pueden. Trataré actualizar cada semana como llevaba hecho hasta ahora, ja ne.

**Dark-hikary:** Hola, ¿Que bien que te gustó, no? Ya he dicho que trataré de continuarlo más a menudo, pero en fin... veré que puedo hacer. Como ya habrás comprobado, sí, hay lemon, aunque no mucho. Y no te preocupes, todos llevamos un pervertido en nuestro interior, lo que pasa es que unos lo dejan ver de vez en cuando y otros no. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 "Volver a empezar"

A los pocos segundos reacciono y acurruco mi cabeza en su pecho. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, o mejor dicho, nunca me había sentido tan aliviado y a gusto.

-Naruto...- me llama, pero yo le ignoro, no quiero romper este abrazo… no, aún no. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y me relajo, Sasuke capta el mensaje inmediatamente pero insiste en llamarme otra vez…

- ¿Qué? -Contesto desganado.

-Hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo, pero solo dormir y no acepto un "no" por respuesta-.

-Sasuke... onegai déjame, necesito estar solo un rato más -.

-Naruto... sé consciente, si quisieses estar solo me habrías apartado enseguida cuando te abracé y sin embargo sigues entre mis brazos-

-jeje, supongo que tienes razón- digo algo más animado, siempre quise que Sasuke me dijera eso y me abrazase de esta manera. Entonces... ¿Por qué no quiero que esté conmigo?... Tal vez sea porque sé que en realidad no me quiere y que por mucho que me diga que me ama, realmente nunca sentirá eso por mí.

Me mira con determinación pidiendo permiso en silencio para dormir

Conmigo, rogando con sus ojos algo de atención al verme semi-distraído. Asiento con la cabeza y nos tumbamos en la cama, realmente necesito algo de cariño esta noche.

Lo nota y me vuelve a abrazar, cosa que le agradezco profundamente…

-Naruto- susurra- no sé como era yo en tu "otra vida", pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo… oculto tras mi faceta de creído; te quería-.

-Sasuke, gracias por los ánimos pero estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad-.

-No trato de darte ánimos, las cosas que te dije las creo de verdad al igual que creo que eres el chico más sexy que he conocido nunca-.

-Te estás pasando-

-Jeje… vale. Ahora si que trataba de animarte, pero lo de antes iba en serio-.

-Vale- bostezo cerrando los ojos en el acto, me quedo dormido ante la mirada de Sasuke que del mismo modo, también me acompaña por el mundo de los sueños

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke me despierta con un beso muy dulce de su

parte. Sigue tratando de animarme, así que no me agobia con esos besos salvajes que me dejaban sin respiración. Después de vestirnos salimos directamente de casa y nos fuimos a desayunar. Nos tomamos unos bollos con café para Sasuke, y una taza de chocolate caliente para mí. Anduvimos por la ciudad, compramos algunas cosas y fuimos a la sala de Videojuegos a pasar el rato.

Los días de expulsión pasaron deprisa, quedábamos de vez en cuando para pasear o simplemente me quedaba en casa vagueando en la cama, sino también… ayudando a mi padre en las tareas del hogar.

Había quedado con Sasuke para ir juntos al colegio delante de mi casa y a la hora exacta acordada, luego de unos minutos llegó con una fantástica moto… grande, bonita, simplemente magnífica; Monté gustoso y me acomodé como pude. Un leve sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas cuando

Dice que le coja por la cintura, yo obediente le hago caso. Se ha vuelto muy cariñoso desde que sabe la verdad y eso me hace sentir bien.

Iba muy deprisa y me costaba mantenerme en mi posición, pero no me importaba demasiado porque estaba realmente cómodo junto a él. Sasuke es muy buen conductor y aunque vamos rápido se nota que es precavido y además toma cada curva a la perfección.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y la gente nos mira como siempre. Era de

esperar, íbamos hacia nuestras respectivas clases cuando de pronto se escucha por megafonía:

-Atención por favor. Como todos sabéis, la semana que viene se celebrará el baile de Navidad y el encargado de organizarlo este año no es ni más ni menos que... ¡Uzumaki Naruto!-

¿¡Uzumaki Naruto!? ¿He oído bien? No… no… ¡no!, esto tiene que ser un error seguro que he escuchado mal...

-Repito: el encargado de celebrar el baile será Uzumaki Naruto-.

Pos valla si que había oído bien. De pronto escucho a una multitud que grita mi nombre:

-Naruto, Naruto...- una y mil veces. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya me han cogido y dos chicos me llevan sobre sus hombros gritando: -¡SI! ¡¡NARUTO ES EL MÁS GRANDE, VIVA NARUTO!!-.

-¡¡SASUKE, SÁLVAME!!- es lo único que soy capaz de decir antes de que la muchedumbre me impidiese verle. Empiezan a llevarme por los pasillos desfilando ante todas las clases, me siento muy incómodo… ¿¡pero como voy a organizar yo un baile!? ¡¡Soy un auténtico negado para esas cosas!! Observo a Sasuke colgado de la puerta, por la parte de arriba, cada vez me recuerda más a superman.

En fin, me coge por los brazos y me agarra hasta que la

multitud se marcha. Me baja suavemente y cae elegante como un gatito, de pie.

-Ufff...muchas gracias-

-No ha sido nada Naru-koi, me gusta ayudarte- dice con una preciosa sonrisa. En mi "otra vida" Sasuke nunca sonreiría, Nunca. No entiendo por qué… con esa sonrisa en la cara está...le encuentro mucho más guapo que antes.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿como eres capaz de hacer esas cosas?- pregunto recordando algunas escenas inexplicables.

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?- dice mientras me mira intrigado.

-Ya sabes...- contesto sin concretar demasiado.

-No, ¿a qué te refieres?- demuestra algo de interés.

-Pues a entrar en el baño antes que yo, a subir hasta mi habitación sin entrar por la puerta y colgarte de esa manera sobre una puerta-.

-¡Ah, eso! pues no sé… simplemente lo que quiero lo consigo, no sé explicarlo de otra manera-.

-Vale, vale- digo quedándome pensativo ante tal respuesta.

Entramos en nuestra clase, toca dibujo. Esa asignatura me encanta, lo que no me gusta tanto es el profesor, Deidara-sensei. Es un autentico maniático, tanto del arte como de cualquier artefacto explosivo. A veces da esa sensación del mas intenso miedo cuando se

pone a desvariar o divagar sobre cualquier cosa, incluso tiene prohibido acercarse a los niños pequeños.

La clase fue bastante... ¿como describirlo? animada... si, creo que esa sería la palabra. Muchos gritos, jaleo, las mesas de aquí para allá, papeles volando... creo o más aprecio que nadie se toma en serio la clase de arte. Los demás alumnos no pusieron atención a Deidara hasta que este amenazó con hacer explotar una bomba en

clase, menos mal que ante eso reaccionaron. Tiempo después de que acabaran las clases decidí hablar con Sasuke sobre la

organización del baile.

-Oh… vamos, lo haces todos los años. Seguro que sale tan genial como

siempre, además te ayudaremos como siempre- dijo Sakura al escuchar nuestra conversación. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos rodeados de todos los populares.

-Sasuke, yo...- le susurré en voz baja al observar el ambiente.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre esto a solas?- preguntó en el mismo tono que yo.

-Pues...-

-No hay problema- Uy… esa frase no me gusta nada, a ver que barbaridad dice ahora. Al oírnos cuchichear todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando, por mi parte quedé en blanco, todavía no me he acostumbrado a eso de que nos miren por cualquier cosa.

-¿Chicos, os importa dejarnos a solas?-

-Oh vamos, estamos todos muy a gusto- dijo Neji.

-Si es porque queréis montároslo, no nos importa que lo hagáis aquí-Comentó Sai, tan discreto como siempre. ¿De donde ha salido esta gente? todos carecen de modales, aunque bueno yo tampoco puedo hablar demasiado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos hacerlo delante de todos vosotros?-contesto indignado, lleno de ira.

-Todos sabemos el morbo que da hacerlo delante de tus amigos, como si fuera la primera vez...-

-¿Qué clase de retrógrados sois?- contesto más enfadado que antes- ¿¡no podéis pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo!?-

Silencio... Ahora todas las miradas clavadas en mi son una mezcla de enfado y asombro. Esto no puede ser nada bueno

-¿Retrógrados? ¿¡Nosotros!?-dice Gaara- ¡¡Si tú fuiste el primero en hacerlo con Sasuke!! ¿¡Y ahora los retrógrados somos nosotros!? ¡Venga hombre! No te pongas en plan intelectual, que tú eres con diferencia el peor de todos nosotros-.

-Oye... oye, ¡tampoco te pases con él!-me protege Sasuke.

-¿¡Ahora este también?! Generalmente sois pesados, ¡¡pero estos días sois insufribles!!-grita Ino.

-¿Insufribles?... ¿¡INSUFRIBLES!?-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Yo tengo mucha paciencia, pero todo tiene un límite,-¡Insufrible, es que todos te miren constantemente! ¡Insufrible, es que te tomen por héroe por hacer el idiota! ¡Insufrible, es pensar que cualquier cosa que hagas está mal vista! ¡Insufrible, es que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres para ser guay! ¡¡ESO ES INSUFRIBLE!!-

-Solo te faltó decir que somos insufribles también nosotros-dijo alguien del fondo.

-Cierto- volvió a insistir Sakura,- Pues si no quieres ser popular. No lo hagas, nadie te obliga, de hecho preferiríamos que no nos volvieses a hablar-.

-No te preocupes, no tenía pensado hacerlo...- digo mientras me giro para irme.

-Sasuke, ven ya verás que... - decía la pelirosada. Seguro que Sasuke se va con ellos…

-Lo siento, pero yo creo que tiene razón-.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-grita incrédula al igual que yo.

-Lo que as oído ser popular es insufrible, preferiría ser cualquier otra cosa. Vamos Naruto- me coloca un brazo sobre mis hombros y salimos de allí. Ya bastante alejados, comienzo a hablar…

-Gracias por lo de antes-

-No es nada- dice mientras vuelve a sonreír como esta mañana.

-¿Oye... y que pasará con el baile? Todo el mundo lo espera con ansias,¿ne?-

-Seguro que se encargarán ellos, por eso no te preocupes-

En aquel momento me quedé tranquilo y relajado, pero esa sensación me duró pocos días. Había llegado el día del baile, pero como ya no éramos populares y daba igual que fuésemos o no pues, decidimos quedarnos en mi casa viendo una película. Hasta que de pronto escuchamos aporrear la puerta y un golpe en el cristal, en un

Auto-reflejo nos levantamos del sofá y miramos por una de las ventanas, fuera de la casa había muchos estudiantes gritando y tirándonos cosas

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!?- grito alarmado y no es para menos, me asomo por la ventana y pregunto:

-¿¡Por qué hacéis esto!?- Y entre un montón de gritos logro distinguir:

-¡¡PORQUE NOS DEJASTE SIN BAILE!!-

Me quedo mirando unos instantes, de hecho casi me tiran un tomate a la cara, pero Sasuke me agarró por la camiseta hacia dentro de la casa, impidiendo el golpe

-...- Me quedo en silencio ante la atenta mirada de mi koi. Segundos después le abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo

-Sas... Sasuke, vuelvo a estar como antes o incluso peor... dime qué

puedo... snif...hacer- digo entre sollozos.

-Naruto... creo que solo hay una solución. Tienes que volver, volver a tu antigua vida...-

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 La serpiente que se muerde la cola

**Notas:** ¡¡Ohayo!! Aquí otra semana más con el cap. En este las cosas se pondrán más interesantes ¿Logrará Naruto volver? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? Todo eso y mucho más. Sin más dilación, ¡el cap!

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sasuke,no puedo volver,es imposible. La leyenda dice cómo se conceden los deseos, pero no dice nada de invertirlos. El comenta aún no se ha marchado y puede permanecer eternamente en el cielo. Es imposible lograrlo...

-¡De eso nada! ¿¡Desde cuando eres tan derrotista!? Tiene que haber alguna forma de deshacer tú deseo, invertirlo o lo que sea pero tiene que haber un modo-dijo totalmente convencido de ello.

-No sé, es algo muy complejo. Además sabemos muy poco sobre la leyenda como para formular una hipótesis que pueda ser correcta.

-Nosotros no, pero...¿No me dijiste que tu abuela te contó la leyenda? Seguro que sabía más de lo que te ha dicho. Seguro que puede aportar algo de luz al asunto.

-Tal vez pero hay un problema...no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde puede estar. En mi otro mundo vivía conmigo pero ahora no sé nada de ella.

En ese preciso momento entró por la puerta de la casa mi padre, con una cara entre miedo, asombro y desconcierto.

-¿¡Alguien me puede decir por qué están aporreando nuestra puerta!?-grita al pasar al salón donde estábamos.

-No sé, papá pero será mejor que llames a la policía-contesté esperando que esto se calme pronto.

-¡Señor Uzumaki, señor Uzumaki!-dice Sasuke- ¡Espere un momento!

-Sasuke, ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes tutearme ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó dudoso.

-Etto...¿Usted sabe dónde se encuentra la abuela de Naruto? Es que nos gustaría hacerle una visita.

-Ahora mismo está de vacaciones en su casa de la playa, donde comimos con la familia la última vez ¿Te acuerdas?-respondió.

-Sí, por supuesto, una comida inolvidable-" Y tanto, tuve una indigestión tremenda; tres días en el hospital...Como para olvidarlo... "-pensaba Sasuke para sí.

-Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado,no a todo el mundo le gusta la cocina de Tsunade-dijo.

-En fin, muchas gracias.¿Vamos ahora, Naruto?-preguntó guiñándome un ojo, con pose seductora.

A los pocos minutos logramos salir de casa, cuando la policía logró dispersar a todos los estudiantes que estaban obstruyendo el paso de los coches. Todos estaban aún muy enfadados por lo del baile y en cierto modo me sentía culpable, pero ahora teníamos cosas más importantes que atender.

Montamos en la moto de Sasuke otra vez. Espero que sepa la dirección de la casa de mi abuela y no nos perdamos. Mi casa no está muy lejos de la costa, se tarda en llegar una media hora con el tráfico normal. Con el tráfico normal, porque había una gran caravana de coches y otros vehículos.

A los diez minutos vimos que no avanzábamos y con una extraña sensación de agobio, decidimos ir por un camino que atravesaba el monte. Según Sasuke "era un atajo" o eso me había dicho, porque estaba empezando a atardecer y aún estábamos rodeados de árboles.

-¡Por ahí!-gritaba yo que conocía un poco la zona. Estaba un poco nervioso al ver que podríamos pasarnos días enteros en aquel lugar sin llegar a ninguna parte.

-¡Tú no sabes dónde es! ¡Es por la derecha!-gritaba él, cada vez más impaciente por llegar, al igual que yo.

Esa fue la tarde más larga de toda mi vida y ahora solo tengo en mi mente árboles, árboles y más árboles. Pero al fin, después de medio siglo, logramos salir del bosque y llegamos a una urbanización. Otro problema se nos presentó: la casa. Todas eran prácticamente iguales, adosadas, de pizarra negra, grandes ventanales y puerta de madera oscura. Parecía que estábamos dentro de una casa de espejos.

Entramos en una de ellas, pensando que era la de mi abuela. Sí, nos recibió una señora mayor pero salimos de allí siendo golpeados por un bolso asesino, que debía llevar una plancha dentro porque lo que pesaba no debía ser un paquete de pañuelos. Muchos diréis "¿Como sabe si pesa mucho o poco?" Pues muy sencillo, me lo lanzó a la cabeza y os aseguro que nunca me meteré con ninguna anciana, ¡Lo prometo!

Alarmados por el ruido, varios vecinos se asomaron a las ventanas y entre ellos pude diferenciar a mi abuela... aunque hay una cosa que me da rabia ¡SU CASA ERA LA DE AL LADO! Valla día... y aún quedaba mucho para terminar...

Ya dentro de su casa, muy limpia y un poco extravagante por dentro, nos ofreció té y pastas. Un poco cohibidos le tuvimos que decir que no.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí?-preguntó, sentándose en su butaca individual en una esquina- Sasuke, me alegro de que te hallan gustado mis dotes culinarios en la última comida. No mucha gente sabe apreciar el trabajo que realizo.

-Sí claro, son inconfundibles-dijo poniendo una risita nerviosa.

-Abuela ¿Tú sabes algo de una leyenda familiar?-intervine yo, viendo que de esa manera no acabaríamos nunca.

-¿Leyenda familiar? ¿La del deseo? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Necesito volver-contesté con simpleza.

-¿Volver? Tú has soñado esta noche con cosas raras. Deja de divagar.

-No estoy divagando, es la verdad. En mi mundo Sasuke me odia y tú vives conmigo. Mis padres han muerto y me llevo mal con casi todos.

-No puede ser verdad, la leyenda es sólo un cuento de hadas que se inventó uno de nuestros antepasados hace mucho tiempo. Es imposible que sea real-añadió.

-Pero... pero...-entonces recapacité un poco y recordé algo que me podría servir- ¡Ya está! ¡El colgante!-grité enérgico por mi reciente descubrimiento.

-¿Colgante?-cuestionaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Sí! ¡Este!-salté de nuevo, desatando el collar que llevaba atado al cuello- me lo diste cuando fue el accidente.

Tsunade tocó durante varios instante la alhaja que llevaba colgada el cuello, sin creerse que hubiese otra igual. Me la quitó de las manos y comenzó a examinarla con detenimiento.

-No es posible... tiene exactamente los mismo arañazos, del mismo material... es exactamente igual.

-¿Lo ves?

-A ver, en el hipotético caso de que eso fuese es verdad, dime: ¿Qué cualidades debe tener el heredero de la estirpe Uzumaki para que el cometa realice su deseo?

-Tiene que haber sufrido mucho.

-Esa es una .Te falta otra.

Otra...otra cualidad ¿Cuál era? No logro recordarlo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Era... no. Piensa. Sufrir mucho. Sentir tristeza. Esa ya la he dicho ¿¡Qué era por Dios!?

-Si sólo habéis venido para tomarme el pelo será mejor que os valláis...-dijo con voz tangente mientras se levantaba del sofá y se girava de cara a su habitación.

-¡E-espera! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!-grité en un impulso desesperado- ¡Tiene que ser puro de corazón!

Mi abuela se dio la vuelta casi al instante. Me miraba de un modo extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Ha de ser puro de corazón, eso he dicho-respondí.

-Solamente los que saben la leyenda original saben eso. Muchos que la conocen,o al menos eso creen, piensan que sólo hay una condición. Está bien, te creo. Sólo hay una forma de volver pero...

-¿Pero?

-Olvidarás todo lo que has vivido, habrá sido como un sueño que no recordarás. Incluido...a Sasuke y todo lo que has pasado con él, que me imagino por tu cara que ha sido mucho.

Me quedé mirando unos segundos hacia el suelo. Sasuke y mi abuela me observaban también. Elevé mi mirada y la crucé con la de Sasuke. Giré la cabeza hacia mi abuela y le contesté:

-Dime qué hay que hacer.

Pareció recapacitar un instante, meditando la situación. Se frotó las sienes varias veces antes de volver a hablarnos.

-Debes ir a la misma cueva en la que están los gravados. Y descifrar el acertijo que hay en la pared. No hay mucho en lo que te pueda ayudar pero creo que ese colgante de la familia que llevas es la llave para que puedas volver. No sé nada más. Lo único que te puedo desear es buena suerte.

-Gracias abuela-le dije con voz cariñosa- espero que estés bien.

-Y yo espero que puedas volver, porque si algo no me puedes ocultar es cuando sufres, ese brillo en los ojos que te delata. Marchaos ya, cuanto antes vuelvas mejor. Porque si el cometa desaparece del cielo antes de que te vayas te quedarás atrapado hasta dentro de cien años (No creo que viva tanto).

-¡Sasuke, démonos prisa!-exclamé.

-Sí, gracias por todo.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos. Aunque Sasuke puso muchas objeciones le obligué a que parara un momento por la mía. Si me voy a ir para siempre al menos quiero despedirme de mi padre. De todos modos él siempre quiso ayudarme y yo casi nunca estuve con él. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es despedirme.

Mi koi decide esperarme fuera. Supongo que presiente que este es un momento familiar y no quiere inmiscuirse. Al entrar observo a mi padre, al lado de mi madre...mi madre. Cuanto tiempo hace que no veía su rostro en carne y hueso. Toda una vida para mí...

-Hola mamá-la saludo al entrar en la estancia.

-Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal estás?-dijo sonriéndome. Sus largas melenas pelirojas hacen resaltar sus grandes ojos que tanto me gustan. No me extraña que mi padre se enamorase de ella, es realmente hermosa.

-Mamá, papá, sé que no vais a entender nada de lo que os voy a decir pero quiero que sepáis que os quiero mucho,os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mi y que os querré siempre.-dije abrazándoles con todo el cariño que pude.

Mis padres me miraban desconcertados, pero me correspondieron al abrazo.

Minutos después de salir de casa, anduvimos hacia la cueva. El trayecto era igual que la última vez que fui con mi abuela. Al llegar al claro me paré a observar el cielo. El cometa es ahora un punto diminuto, casi indiferente al resto de las estrellas, pero por lo que veo, aún debían faltar por lo menos unos días para que se fuese definitivamente.

Un grabado muy detallado está en la pared, y después de examinarlo un rato, encontré al final de él una serpiente que se mordía la cola, rodeada por una gran ave de gran plumaje que parece ser un fénix.

-Creo que este es el acertijo, pero no estoy seguro-comenté en voz alta.

-A ver...-el moreno observó con detenimiento los dibujos-va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que significa, pero si no tenemos ningún dato sólido al que atenernos; es como construir castillos en el aire. ¿De qué época son?

Vacilé un par de instantes, tratando de recordar todo lo que me había escuchado sobre esos extraños dibujos.

-Creo que son de hace quinientos años, pero no es una fecha exacta-contesté.

-Mm... siglo XVI... interesante...-mustió- me temo que tendremos que investigar un poco sobre ello.

-¿Investigar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Varias horas más tarde, Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, leyendo libros de historia sobre el siglo XVI. Cuando acabamos con la pila que habíamos juntados, comenzamos a buscar algunos más. Ninguno daba ningún dato sobre nuestra ciudad, no había ningún hecho importante que pudiese tener relación con la leyenda. A los cinco minutos, mi acompañante volvió con un sólo libro en las manos.

-¿Sólo uno?-le pregunté-

-Sí, creo que este tiene justo lo que necesitamos.

Volvimos a empezar, cada uno con su lectura particular, tratando de localizar algún dato importante.

Eran ya las seis de la mañana. Llevábamos casi toda la noche leyendo y no habíamos encontrado nada. Estábamos agotados, nuestros cuerpos no aguantarían mucho más el cansancio, cuando, de repente, Sasuke dio un respingo, sobresaltado y anunció:

-¡Naruto! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Al fin lo encontré!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas-Este enigma es muy simple: el fénix renace de sus de cenizas, "Reencarnación" u otra vida, mientras que la serpiente simboliza la inmortalidad, pero cuando se muerde la cola implica que todo se vuelve a repetir, que todo vuelve a empezar. Es un ciclo o se podría decir que simboliza el principio del fin.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como dijo Tsunade, el colgante es la clave. Tienes que colocarlo en el hueco del ojo de la serpiente. De ese modo este será el fin y el comienzo.

Volvimos corriendo de nuevo a la cueva (después de que nos echasen por armar jaleo del edificio) y volví a analizar el dibujo de la serpiente y el fénix. Parecía que Sasuke tenía razón, su teoría tenía mucho sentido y parecía que todo encajaba a la perfección.

Le miré con tristeza. He pasado tanto tiempo con él...él ha sido el primero que me ha hecho sentir la alegría. Siempre le he amado y él me ha ignorado, pero por un tiempo me he sentido querido. Aunque los demás me lo hayan hecho pasado mal, he de decir que el hecho de ver a mis padres y tener a Sasuke tan cerca me ha hecho muy feliz.

-No sé si quiero volver Sasu-koi-gimoteo, comenzando a sentir como algo se revolvía en mi interior. Estaba lleno de nervios y de confusión.

Me sonrió,dedicándome su sonrisa. Se me acercó, cogió el colgante y me tomó por la cintura. Siento una gran tensión por todo mi cuerpo. Sé lo que va a pasar, lo veo en sus orbes negras y profundas, lo presiento. Comienzo a notas una gran depresión, no quiero separarme de ti. Sasuke se acercó a mi oído.

-Yo también te echaré de menos pero...es lo mejor-me dijo, pero su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco, haciendo ver que él se sentía igual que yo hasta desvanecerse en un suspiro

Me besó. Me besó desesperadamente, uniendo nuestros labios con fuerza, deseando que ese momento durase para toda la eternidad, porque ambos sabemos que será el último.

Sasuke introduce la piedra en el agujero y una gran luz nos rodea. Aún abrazados me susurró con voz dulce:

-Hasta siempre, mi amor...

-Te quiero...-le susurré.

¿Acaso esto es el final...?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despierto un poco aturdido. Espera un momento ¡Me acuerdo de todo lo que ha pasado! ¿No se suponía que no recordaría nada?-me preguntaba a mí mismo- Casi lo prefiero, así, al menos algo de ti quedará dentro de mi corazón para siempre...

Es sábado, son ya las diez de la mañana, aunque no es muy tarde aún no ha desaparecido la oscuridad del horizonte y llegan algunos rayos del sol que se cuelan por mi ventana. Tras revolverme varias veces sobre la cama, mi estómago comenzó a rugir con fuerza.

Bajé las escaleras resignado, estando todavía en pijama.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun-dice la voz que me ha estado despertando tanto tiempo.

-Buenos días, abuela-le contesté comprobando que estaba igual que siempre. Noté una punzada de alegría al saber que se encontraba bien. Algo es algo...

-Espero que estés más animado que ayer-añadió al ver unas pequeñas ojeras que tenía sobre mi rostro.

-¿Ayer?-pregunté dudoso, sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

-Sí, bueno, si no quieres hablar de ello lo comprenderé-habló conciliadora, mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! -sonó el teléfono, situado en la entrada-

-¡Ya cojo yo!-grité entusiasmado. Me dirigí al _hall_ y descolgué el aparato -¿Diga?

-¡MALDITO USURATONKACHI!-gruñó una voz familiar en la otra linea.

-¿Disculpe?

-¡DOBE! ¿NI SIQUIERA PUEDES RECORDARME?-gritó mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. Estaba empezando a irritarme. Fuese quien fuese no tenía derecho a hablarme así.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunté extrañamente.

-¡Alabado sea el señor! ¡VEN A MI CASA AHORA MISMO!-gruñó extremadamente molesto de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡VEN DE UNA VEZ!-fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar. Ni siquiera se disculpó por su grosería ni se despidió, será baka...

Supongo que tendré que ir. Si no lo hago, o me molestará todos los días en las clases o me llamará cada cinco minutos. Sea lo que sea, lo prefiero a eso.

-Abuela, voy a salir un momento-le informé mientras subía a mi cuarto corriendo, con una tostada en la mano.

-Está bien, pero no tardes-añadió antes de que acabase de entrar en mi habitación.

Me cambié en un instante, poniéndome mi chándal naranja característico de diario y salí corriendo.¿Qué puede estar ocurriendo?

Salí de mi hogar y me dirigí a la casa de Sasuke. Sin duda he vuelto a mi mundo. Si él me grita es la confirmación que necesitaba.

Timbré y esperé unos instantes. Se abrió la puerta y observé al hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, que llevaba puesto unos vaqueros muy ajustados, y una camiseta de manga corta que resaltaba su esbelta figura de modelo.

-¡Qué monada!-gritó al verme-Sasuke ¿Por qué no te quedas con este bombón en vez de esa tía tan gritona?-dijo girándose para luego volver a dirigirse a mí- Oe, pequeño, ¿Qué haces esta noche?-preguntó descaradamente.

Me quedé completamente en blanco, sin saber qué decirle. Obviamente la respuesta sería "Estoy ocupado", pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de mi garganta. Esa belleza natural imponía un extraño respeto.

-¡Pasa ya!-gritó Sasuke tirando de mí hacia el interior, librándome de contestar. Llevaba una ropa similar a la de su hermano, pero los pantalones eran más oscuros y en vez de camiseta llegaba una sudadera con capucha de color azul marino que marcaba sus pectorales.

Me arrastró hasta el piso de arriba, donde parecía que estaba su habitación. Me sorprendió ver lo limpio y ordenado que estaba todo, pero me sorprendió mucho más lo que estaba dentro de su cuarto...

-¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ ES ESTO!?-Dijo señalando...¿¡A OTRO SASUKE!?

Continuará...

**Notas finales:** ¿Sorprendidos? Eso espero. Ya sabéis lo que dice, dos Sasukes siempre son mejores que uno. A partir de ahora habrá muchos problemas, eso está más que garantizado. Perdón por no contestar los reviews, pero no he tenido tiempo. Trataré de contestarlos en el próximo cap. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la semana que viene. nn


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 Dos Sasukes mejor que uno.

Pov Naruto

Mi cabeza se hizo un auténtico lío al observar al sujeto que tenía ante mí, ¿¡OTRO SASUKE!? Mi vista se empieza a nublar y mi cerebro ya no responde. Sin darme cuenta me empiezo a marear. Todo me da vueltas, esto debe de ser un sueño. Instantes después caigo repentinamente al suelo desmayado sin poder evitarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salgo del trance lentamente. Estoy sobre la cama de la habitación y noto que alguien está a mi lado, pero no puedo saber de quién se trata ya que estoy de espaldas. Me giro aún sin ser muy consciente de lo que hago.

-Naruto, menos mal que estás bien, me has preocupado-dice

-Siento haberlo hecho. Solo dime que no hay otro Sasuke -le ruega

-Lo siento pero sí que lo hay. Tiene una mala leche... buff. Se ha ido hace un buen rato- Contesta el pelinegro

-¿Entonces... tú? ¿Como es posible que haya dos?-pregunto perplejo

-Naru-koi-le da un besito suave- está claro lo que pasa. Yo soy el Sasuke de tu otra vida. Bueno, de la falsa para que me entiendas-.

-Entonces, ¿Has vuelto conmigo?-vuelvo a preguntar intentando confirmar lo que ya se estaba haciendo obvio.

-Sí, eso creo. Me alegro de estar contigo otra vez-dice mientras me sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Es muy raro-.

-No te apures-contesta con tono sereno- me voy a quedar aquí todo el tiempo. Lo único que le voy a pedir al cascarrabias es que me deje ir a verte de vez en cuando.

-¿Crees que te dejará?

-No. Pero como sabes, lo que quiero lo consigo. Si no me deja, ya me escaparé.

Bajo la mirada, esta situación me incomoda. Me alegro de que esté conmigo, pero eso me da a entender que algo malo pasará en el otro mundo. Creo que en realidad, ese otro mundo es solo una mitad de una moneda. Si lo pienso bien, este Sasuke que tengo a mi lado, es como el lado tierno y amable del que yo conocía, frío, solitario... Es como si fuesen parte de uno solo, pero no sé si tengo razón o solo es un intento vano de mi mente en comprender lo que pasa; estoy muy confuso.

Sasuke me mira, como siempre hace, preocupándose por mí. No sé que puedo hacer para que deje de estar así, pero me gustaría saberlo. Le miro un instante; él me mira.

-...-No digo nada, tampoco sé muy bien que decir. Pienso en esperar al verdadero Sasuke y hablar con él, pero no sé dónde está.

-Naruto, el otro Sasuke va a tardar un poco en volver. Quédate con Itachi abajo mientras no llega-.

-¿Con Itachi?-pregunto

-Sí, es muy majo en el fondo. Lo único que si te pregunta si estás ocupado, dile que sí-.

-Ya me lo preguntó antes, ¿Pero por qué le tengo que decir que estoy ocupado?

-Pues porque quiere mojar, meterla, follarte, llevarte a la cama... como prefieras decirlo-.

-¿¡Nani!?

-Lo que oyes. Yo no puedo estar contigo, pero si escucho alguna excusa para que te quedes, ten por seguro que bajo y le parto la cara-.

-¿No sería mejor que me quedase entonces?-

-No, porque si te quedas, subirá a buscarte y a mí no me puede ver.-contesta

-No creo que...-

¡¡POM POM!!... golpean la puerta

-¡¡Te lo dije!!-susurra Sasuke sobresaltado mientras se esconde dentro del armario.

-Hola, Naru-chan-me saluda alegremente Itachi al entrar-¿Ya te dejó el baka de mi ototo solo, no? ¡Ven conmigo al salón y le esperamos juntos!-

-Etto...yo...-trato de dar una excusa, pero sin darme cuenta ya me estaba arrastrando escaleras abajo.

Ya en el salón, el ambiente es tenso, al menos desde mi punto de vista. Itachi tiene una sonrisa un poco extraña, que no sabría catalogar, además no para de mirarme y parece que me examina de arriba a bajo. ¡Me está poniendo muy nervioso!

-Oye Naruto ¿Para qué has venido?-me pregunta.

-Etto... Sasuke me llamó para... umm... etto... hablar. ¡Si! eso, hablar...-contesto temblando de los nervios.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, ¡Ni que te fuese a comer! Jajajaja-ríe "Pero un buen repaso sí que te daba"… piensa para él.

-Jeje… sí, perdona-digo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Naruto, por favor bebe algo-dice ofreciéndome una bebida

-Ah, gracias-Me sirvo un poco en el vaso y bebo un pequeño sorbo sin ganas

-Oye Naruto, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa...?-

-Si, supongo...-digo, aunque esto me da muy mala espina-Pero esta noche estoy ocupado con...-

-Jajajaja, tranquilo, que no es eso-sigue riendo

-Buff, menos mal-susurro antes de empezar a beber otra vez.

-Lo que quería preguntarte es... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo "la otra" de mi ototo?-… Escupo todo lo que estaba bebiendo de golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ QUEEEE!?-pregunto

-Oh, vamos. Mi ototo no llama a nadie a casa para hablar solamente. Si te llamó era para discutir otras cosas-"Como en qué posición lo hacen esta vez jejejejejeje"

-Pues me parece que esta vez sí. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la vida amorosa de tu hermano-(recordad que no miente)

-Es una lástima. Oye, ¿Tú conoces a Sakura, la novia de mi hermano?-

-Sé quién es, pero no he hablado nunca con ella-confieso

-¡No sabes que suerte tienes! Entre tú y yo, ¡Es inaguantable! Es una mezcla entre modelo creída, pijita del tres al cuarto y niñita mimada de papá.

Mi expresión se vuelve de asombro, no me lo puedo creer...

-Lo más raro no es eso. Lo más raro es que Sasuke lleva más de cinco minutos saliendo con ella. Yo estuve dos minutos con ella el otro día y casi me vuelvo tarumba. No sé como alguien es capaz de aguantarla.-dice poniendo cara de desagrado

-Pues como todas las cosas. Porque es guapa.-sentencio

-Sí, y al ser tan put tiene mucha experiencia en la cama. Que esto quede entre tú y yo, pero creo que Sasuke tiene celos y por eso sale con ella, para disimular-.

-¿Celos? ¿¡De quién!?-pregunto, ¡Esta conversación cada vez se vuelve mas interesante!

-Eso es lo que no sé. Parece que tú también estás interesado en la vida privada de mi ototo-.

-U-un poco-Mis mejillas se tornan de color carmesí.

-Pues creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Si alguno de los dos averigua algo llama al otro -saca una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón- creo que esta noche ha quedado con alguien. Luego te contaré detalles.

¡Valla hermano que tiene Sasuke! ¡¡Pero qué bien me viene!!

-El mío es...-

-No te molestes, ya sé cual es tu teléfono. Siempre copio todos los números de mi ototo en mi agenda personal-.

-¿¡Pero tú eres un hermano o un secretario!?-pregunto totalmente asombrado

-Soy un cotilla. Y como veo que tú también, pues eso-.

-¡¡ITACHI!! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TRATES DE LIGAR CON MIS INVITADOS?!-grita el verdadero Sasuke cuando entra en el salón. Me da un tirón, levantándome del sofá y me lleva hasta arriba.

-¡Mucho gusto Itachi, ya hablaremos!-grito antes de perderle de vista

-¡Igualmente!-me contesta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿¡PERO QUÉ CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!? ¿NO VES QUE EL PERVERTIDO DE MI HERMANO SOLO PIENSA EN UNA COSA!?-me grita mientras me volvía a llevar a su cuarto, solo que esta ves me negué a entrar dentro.

-Para que lo sepas no estaba tratando de hacerlo conmigo. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente. Además ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?-

-...-Mantiene el silencio, eso significa que le pillé... jeje.

-Sigue como antes e ignórame-le exijo

-No puedo seguir como antes si tengo a otro como yo en mi habitación-

-Yo no he hecho nada. Es problema tuyo, no mío-digo, aunque me gustaría averiguar que pasa.

-¡Claro que es problema mío! ¡Y tuyo!-dice agarrándome de un brazo- estoy más que seguro de que tú sabes porqué está aquí y no te dejaré hasta que me des una respuesta-.

-Sasuke, yo no sé nada del otro Sasuke-respondo tratando de librarme de su agarre.

-¡De eso nada, TÚ no te vas!-me agarra más fuerte y me empuja contra la pared.

-¡Ay!- me quejo, pues ese golpe me ha dolido.

-¡DÍMELO YA!-me exige acercando su cabeza peligrosamente a la mía, amenazándome con la mirada.

-¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué pasa contigo?-dice el otro Sasuke saliendo de la habitación. Nada más observar la situación, empuja a Sasuke y me libera, abrazándome a la par.

-¡ÉL SABE PORQUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ, Y ME LO VA A DECIR AHORA!-contesta

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza.-afirma el Sasuke que me abraza.-Así que no tienes bastante con humillarle y putea. No, ahora también tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasa. Pues escúchame bien: ni sabe nada, ni tiene nada que ver, ¿Vale? Y me importa poco lo que pienses o lo que grites, porque me voy a vivir con él ahora mismo-.

-De eso nada... no puede haber dos Sasuke pululando por ahí-.

-Si fueses mejor persona no tendría porqué hacerlo-le contesta-

-Soy una buena persona-dice el verdadero Sasuke

-Si lo fueses no torturarías a Naruto y les dirías a los demás que le dejasen en paz... pero eso es demasiado esfuerzo para ti, ¿Verdad?-

Tras esa frase, el Sasuke falso sale de la casa conmigo, bajo la mirada de rabia del otro. No digo nada, me limito a observar y callar.

Caminamos por las calles, sin decir nada. El ambiente se vuelve tenso otra vez y me pregunto porqué le dijo todo eso al otro Sasuke.

Llegamos a mi casa y Sasuke entra, acomodándose como puede en el salón.

-Naruto, ¿Ya estás aquí?- se oye preguntar la voz de mi abuela desde la cocina.

-Sí, he venido con un amigo. Abuela, ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa, cielo?-dice entrando en la habitación

-Ve-verás... bueno, para empezar, él se llama Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto-le dice mi abuela, sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo-le contesta

-El caso es que...-comienzo a explícale- Sasuke ha tenido un problema en su casa y no tiene dónde quedarse. ¿Po-podría quedarse con nosotros?-pregunto con una sonrisa de nerviosismo

-...umm-duda

-Será el menor tiempo posible. Solo hasta que encuentre algo-dice Sasuke

-Umm...vale. Pero tendrás que quedarte en el sofá ¿Te importa?-le pregunta la pelirrubia.

-No mucho. Podré soportarlo una temporada-le contesta- Pero no os preocupéis por mí. No quiero molestar a nadie-

-No molestas-vuelve a hablar mi abuela-Naruto, ven conmigo que le vamos a buscar a tu amigo unas mantas-me dice, pero la conozco y sé que esa es una indirecta para hablar conmigo.

La sigo hasta el piso de arriba y mientras coge las cosas comienza a hablar.

-Naruto, ¿A ti te gusta este chico; no?-me interroga

-Puedo decirte la verdad o puedo mentirte y decirte que no -contesto

-Jeje… bueno, solo quería decirte que a primera vista parece que has elegido bien. Pero te diré una cosa: no quiero líos en casa, y me refiero a todos los sentidos de esa palabra. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, no te preocupes.-contesto, y así, bajamos para acabar de instalar a Sasuke-.

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 Mi Sasuke es único

Mi abuela y yo bajamos las escaleras con las mantas y se las colocamos a un lado del sofá para que Sasuke se pueda poner cómodo.

-Muchas gracias-dice Sasuke- podré apañármelas bien-

-No es nada-contesta mi abuela - ya falta poco para comer. Id a dar una vuelta si queréis y luego comemos-.

-Vale-digo alegremente-¿A dónde vamos Sasuke?-

-Ya sé. Hay algo que te quiero enseñar-me coge de la mano, me lleva fuera de casa y comenzamos a pasear. Hoy todo está tranquilo, sereno. Pasamos por el parque. Hoy el agua del estanque está clara y brillante; se pueden ver los peces del fondo y a los niños jugando por todas partes.

Sasuke me toma de una mano y cruzamos por un puente que atravesaba el parque dando a parar a una especie de bosque pero muy cuidado. Sasuke me lleva por un sendero hasta un gran árbol donde hay un agujero muy grande, casi parece una cabaña.

-En el otro mundo, este era nuestro sitio secreto. La primera vez que lo hicimos fue en el tronco de este árbol. Sinceramente, no sé por qué te he traído aquí, pero me pareció que te gustaría-me dice.

-Sasuke, me gusta mucho. Te agradezco que quieras compartir tus recuerdos conmigo-le contesto.

-Naruto...-me sonríe- cada vez estoy más seguro de que le gustas al verdadero Sasuke. Hay algo que tú tienes y los demás no-.

-No creo, ya viste como me trató esta mañana.-le digo tristemente.

-Es normal que lo hiciese. No quiere que nadie averigüe sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero créeme; él te quiere-me dice ampliando su sonrisa.

-Sasuke, me gustaría... me gustaría de veras-digo antes de irnos de vuelta a casa

Al llegar a casa, mi abuela ya estaba esperándonos con los platos de comida sobre la mesa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y las manos entrelazadas.  
Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente. Hay silencio. Ninguno de los tres sabe muy bien que decir. Por un lado mi abuela no conoce de nada a Sasuke, y por otro este Sasuke no debe decir nada comprometedor para que no sospechen.

-Muchas gracias-dice Sasuke al acabar- cocina usted muy bien-

-Gracias Sasuke. Me alegro de que te haya gustado-le contesta.

Tras esto, la verdad es que no pasó nada especial esa tarde. Sasuke y yo cogimos una película y nos pusimos a verla, después de hacer palomitas en el microondas.  
Desde hace un tiempo, este Sasuke está mucho más cariñoso conmigo, cosa que es muy agradable. Mientras estábamos en el sofá viendo la película puso su cabeza en mi regazo, demostrando estar a gusto a mi lado.

Al acabar fuimos a mi habitación, y nos pusimos a estudiar, ya que he de volver a la escuela y seguir con mis buenas notas. Sasuke no lo necesitaba, porque no va a ir; sería muy raro que hubiese dos personas iguales en la misma clase. De todas formas, él siempre me ayuda con todo. Sin embargo, y por muy bueno que sea... no es el Sasuke del que me enamoré.  
Es un poco triste, pero es la verdad.

Minutos después suena mi móvil. Lo cojo diciéndole a Sasuke que me espere. Me voy al baño y contesto.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

-Hola, Naruto. Soy Itachi-.

-Ah, hola Itachi-digo con tono enérgico

-Tengo novedades. Sasuke acaba de volver con Sakura, están en el salón-.

-Oe, Itachi...-le llamo

-Dime-

-¿Sasuke no se mudaba?-

-En principio se muda mañana. Pero sinceramente no creo que se valla-.

-¿Ah, no?-contesto un poco perplejo

-No. Hay demasiadas cosas que le unen aquí como para irse así. He de irme a atender cierto asunto, luego te llamo. Adiós-.

-Adiós-me despido y cuelgo.

Salgo del baño. Sasuke estaba en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de mi habitación, aparentemente esperándome. Su expresión era relajada, tranquila, con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios.

-¿A sí que no es probable que Sasuke se mude? Qué bien ¿No?-dice sin cambiar para nada su expresión.

-Sasuke, sigo preguntándome como puede ser que te enteres de todo con tanta facilidad. De verdad, es increíble-le comento, tratando de evitar un poco el tema.

-Jeje, si no quieres hablar de eso te entiendo. Es normal que estés triste. Después de todo es posible que se valla; además tú te enamoraste de él, no de mí-sigue sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, cosa que empieza a incomodarme un poco.

-Aunque no te lo creas, no es por eso-

-¿Ah no?-me cuestiona.

-Desde hace mucho, él sale con sakura y...-

-Eso no significa nada, mucha gente sale con chicas que en realidad no...-

-¡Si que significa!-le grito.

-Naruto...-susurra.

-Estoy cansado de tratar de llevarme bien con él, para luego ser ridiculizado por todos en la escuela. Ni siquiera es posible que seamos amigos ¿¡Por qué iba a perder el tiempo conmigo!? Él ya lo tiene todo. No necesita a un pesado molestándole todo el rato. Ni siquiera sé por qué deseé estar con él sabiendo que no solo me ignoraba, si no... que no le importaba en absoluto-.

-...- Él mantiene su silencio, escuchándome pacientemente.

-Soy un imbécil, un insensato. En aquel momento no sabía lo que hacía. ¿Sabes qué? En el fondo me alegro de que se valla. Así podré volver a empezar de nuevo y pensar un poco más las cosas antes de hacer tonterías-.

Después de que acabase de hablar me extrañó mucho que Sasuke no me respondiese. Pero me extrañó más que me pegase una bofetada en toda la cara.

-¿¡Pero qué...!?-

-¿¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías!?-me grita; estoy muy nervioso, nunca me ha hablado así- ¡Estás siendo tan imbécil como él! "No debería haberlo deseado..." ¡Mentira! Por mucho que pienses que ha sido un error no lo ha sido. En la vida no nos guía la lógica, nos guía el corazón, por eso nos gusta estar con unas personas y con otras no. ¿Y sabes por qué lo deseaste?  
Porque te sientes solo, porque no puedes soportar que te ignoren aunque digas que te da igual. Y si realmente fueses capaz de ver con tus ojos lo que veo yo, está claro que observarías que está celoso, que está con Sakura por despecho y por orgullo y que está loco por ti.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito empezando a sollozar desconsoladamente. En mi mente se repite la frase "Sasuke no te quiere" una y otra vez.

-¡Sí que lo es! En cuanto te vio con Itachi, en seguida te subió a su habitación porque sabía que te podía herir. Si te dijo que yo estaba aquí fue porque buscaba una excusa para que vinieses a su casa, aunque fuese por una tontería. Bien me pudo haber echado, pero cuando le hablé de ti en seguida te llamó por teléfono. ¿¡Es que no lo ves!?

-¡Es que no puede ser cierto!-grito mientras sigo llorando

-¡Sí que puede! ¡Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza porque sí que te quiere!-me grita otra vez, pero esta vez con un tono un poco más conciliador.

Me lanzo a sus brazos aún llorando . Todavía no sé si lo hago de alegría o de tristeza pero aún así no puedo parar.  
Sasuke me corresponde al abrazo y me revuelve el pelo. Él sigue con su sonrisa, que desde hace unos días se ha convertido en una de sus características, pues en casi todos los momentos que miro para él la tiene en los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estoy tumbado sobre la cama, hace tiempo que hemos acabado nuestra pequeña charla. Ya hace un buen rato que ha atardecido y que el sol se ha ocultado tras las montañas. Después de que me tumbase aquí, Sasuke murmuró "Tengo que hacer una cosa" antes de irse y dejarme aquí solo.

...Pov Sasuke...

Entro en la habitación del verdadero Sasuke y me siento sobre la cama. Espero unos minutos sentado sobre la cama. Se oye el agua correr en el baño privado de la habitación. Se está duchando.  
A los pocos minutos sale con una toalla enrollada por la cintura. Al verme aquí se exalta pero mantiene su expresión fría y misteriosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunta de muy mala gana.

-Tenemos que hablar-digo tajante.

-No tengo nada que decirte, y no creo que tengas la necesidad de hablar conmigo-contesta.

-Pues sí. Naruto está sufriendo mucho. Deberías dejar tu orgullo a un lado y decirle lo que sientes-.

-¿Quién ha sido el imbécil que te ha dicho que me importa ese don nadie?-contesta.

-Jaja-río- a mí no me puedes mentir, Sasuke. Se ve a simple vista, estás loco por él-.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¡No hables si no tienes ni idea!-

-Sasuke... somos las dos caras de una moneda. Yo sé todo de ti, al igual que tú sabes todo de mí. Sé que no te vas a mudar. Sencillamente no puedes, sientes mucho apego por este lugar como para irte todavía-.

-Si es verdad lo que dices... demuéstramelo-me reta.

-Hace un mes estabas espiando a Naruto en los baños y casi te descubre cuando se estaba subiendo el pantalón, situación que aprovechaste para enterarte de que le gustabas y grabarle con el móvil. ¿Fue muy entretenido reírte con los amigos, ne?-

Simplemente se calló, aunque su miraba denotaba rabia y rencor.

-Bien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a casa de Naruto, el pobre ya se había quedado dormido esperándome. Me acerco a él y le revuelvo un poco el pelo a la par que le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ya verás como mañana es un buen día...-le susurro en el oído.

Y por último salgo de la habitación para irme a dormir dejando tranquilo a Naruto. A partir de ahora todo será mucho más sencillo...

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 "Profecía Anónima"

**………………………………….Pov de Naruto...**

-¡Ring ring! -suena el despertador.

-Mm -me revuelvo un poco entre las mantas sintiendo esa calidez tan agradable.

-¡Ring ring! -vuelve a emitir ese irritante pitido.

-Ya voy... -murmuro en voz baja casi inconscientemente-

-¡Ring ring! -sigue sonando.

De pronto escucho como alguien golpea el aparato apagándolo. Acabo de salir del trance que supone para mí dormir para acabar sacando la cabeza.

-Si no te levantas ya, vas a llegar tarde Naruto -me dice Sasuke ya vestido, con la cartera colgada a la espalda.

-¿Vas a ir al colegio? -le digo mientras me froto un ojo.

-No, pero se supone que soy Sasuke. Si me quedo en casa podrían pillarnos -argumenta- cuando estemos a un par de manzanas antes de la escuela me iré a dar una vuelta-.

-Deberíamos quedar en algún sitio para que no estemos buscándonos como locos, ¿No crees?-

-Tranquilo, en cuanto sea la hora de salida te esperaré en la parada de tu autobús-.

-Está bien-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenos días clase -dijo Kakashi-sensei al entrar en el aula.

-Buenos días- respondieron algunos, otros simplemente se limitaron a observarle.

-Disculpe Kakashi-sensei, pero ahora toca lengua no matemáticas Con Asuma-sensei -le digo, aunque me molesta escuchar como por en fondo se escuchan cosas desagradables como "Perrito faldero". Me saca de quicio que digan cosas así, ¡Sólo pretendo ayudar!

-Asuma-sensei ha tenido un pequeño percance y no ha podido venir todavía. Hoy seré vuestro profesor de lengua -contesta- ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué página vais?-

-Por la página ciento trece -le contesto-

-"Pelota" -se vuelve a escuchar por lo bajo.

-Gracias Naruto. Bien...-dice sentándose en la mesa del profesor- estáis estudiando el genero narrativo -habla más bien para sí- Como todos sabéis -se dirigió a nosotros- el género narrativo es un género literario que está escrito en prosa, en la que un narrador cuenta lo que les sucede a unos personajes. Hoy vamos a ver los subgéneros narrativos: la epopeya, la novela y el cuento...-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Para el próximo día quiero que hagáis un pequeño trabajo sobre las fábulas: características, orígenes... todo lo que podáis. Ah, una cosa: quiero que pongáis un ejemplo. Me da igual si lo sacáis de internet, un libro de cuentos infantiles o si lo escribís vosotros mismos en una servilleta, pero quiero que me pongáis un ejemplo. Hasta el próximo día clase -dijo concluyendo la charla mientras todos recogíamos nuestras cosas.

Salió por la puerta despacio, colgándose su cartera en forma de maletín sobre uno de sus hombros. Comencé a guardar los libros mientras observaba que ya no quedaba nadie en la clase. No me gusta quedarme solo. La mayoría de mis compañeros siempre tienen a algún amigo que les espera, pero como siempre a mí me dejan solo.

Al salir de la clase veo a Kakashi-sensei saliendo del aula de tutoría, que está al lado de la clase. Los profesores a menudo dejan en los archivadores trabajos y exámenes para corregir. Al verme me sonríe ampliamente, esbozando una sonrisa coloquial. Yo le correspondo y comienzo a caminar a su lado.

-Naruto, ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase de hoy? -me dice tratando de evitar el silencio. Más de una vez me ha dicho que cuando camina junto a alguien es para charlar, para tener vida social "si quisiese tener a alguien al lado para estar en silencio preferiría ponerme junto a una pared" -suele decir.

-Ha estado muy bien. Parece más bien profesor de literatura más que de matemáticas-.

-Soy profesor de ambas materias, pero estoy especializado en literatura castellana-.

-No lo sabía-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos."Cuanto más aprendo menos sé"-

-¿También estudiaste filosofía? -vuelvo a cuestionar.

-No, pero me resulta entretenido. Todos tenemos alguna cosa que aunque parezca aburrida nos resulta interesante, o al menos eso creo-.

-Opino igual que usted, Kakashi-sensei-.

-Naruto, me puedes tutear. Creo que no es la primera vez que te lo digo -continuamos nuestra charla mientras bajábamos las escaleras y llegábamos a la entrada.

-Está bien, perdona. Es la costumbre de hablar con otros profesores -digo- a mí me gusta mucho leer. En la biblioteca me paso muchas horas a la semana y no solo por los estudios-.

-Eso está bien Naruto. Al menos haces algo productivo -Revuelve en su maletín y saca un pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero negro, del tamaño de la palma de su mano- supongo que te apetecerá leer alguna otra cosa que no sean textos científicos, ¿ne? Este libro te vendrá bien para el trabajo de la fábula.

-Muchas gracias -tomo el libro, pero ya estamos llegando a la salida.

-He de ir a buscar a alguien. Mañana nos vemos, Naruto-.

-Eso espero-.

-Cuídate -me dice sonriéndome.

-Tú también, Kakashi-sensei -.

Avanza dando zancadas hasta desaparecer de mi campo de visión. Comienzo a caminar hasta que llego a la parada del autobús, y tras varios minutos de espera, al fin llega mi medio de transporte.

Cuando ya me he sentado en uno de los numerosos sitios libre, comienzo a leer un poco del libro que me dejó mi profesor. Es un libro únicamente de fábulas. Los minutos pasan, al igual que pasan las hojas del libro mientras lo leo. Ciertamente, este libro es muy bueno.  
Algo que me resultó extraño fue que no tenía título, ni tampoco aparecía el nombre del autor. No le di mucha importancia, hay gente que escribe por amor a la literatura y no por fama. Sin duda sería uno de los mejores libros que hay actualmente, aunque sea de un género tan poco utilizado.

Al llegar a cierta página mis ojos se abren enormemente. Esto no puede ser posible...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Al llegar a la parada observo a Sasuke, que me espera con un rostro indiferente y algo serio ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-¡Sasuke! ¡No te vas a creer esto! -exclamo al observarle.

-¿Qué pasa? -dice mostrando algo de interés.

-Mira, es sobre la profecía. Es un libro que me prestó Kakashi. Hay una fábula que es muy similar a la leyenda, tienes que escucharla.

-Está bien, empieza.-Dice mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa por la acera.

-Allá voy -me aclaro la garganta y empiezo a leer:

_ "Había una vez dos jóvenes amigos. Uno era noble, descendiente de una familia de personas ricas y poderosas y el otro era campesino, de familia humilde. Ambos se querían mucho; mucho más que como hermanos, pero sus familias no estaban de acuerdo en esa relación. Los padres del joven noble, decían que no podía estar con un individuo tan vulgar; los padres del joven campesino, decían que no querían estar emparentados con personas tan trascendentales._

_El joven campesino acudió a un hechicero, que aceptó ayudarle con la condición de que debía entregarle su colgante de plata, que había heredado de sus padres._

_Aceptaron verse al día siguiente a media noche; justo cuando el hechicero ya tenía el colgante en la mano, llegaron los vasallos de los nobles y apresaron al mago._

_Una vez encarcelado, el campesino logró llegar hasta la mazmorra en la que se encontraba y le reclamó el colgante que le había dado. Éste, dijo que su hechizo había sido completado, y que esa misma noche, aparecería en el cielo un astro que le concedería su deseo y saldaría la deuda del brujo._

_La profecía de hechicero se cumplió, pues al día siguiente, el noble había logrado escapar de la fortaleza y se reunió con él horas más tarde. En el anochecer de ese mismo día, ambos huyeron de aquellas tierras para siempre"_

-Es muy interesante -dijo al cabo de unos segundos mi acompañante- aunque no entiendo muy bien esta historia. Se supone que las fábulas son didácticas, es decir, tienen una moraleja, pero esta no-.

-Creo que esto no es una fábula exactamente. Tal vez sea alguna leyenda que han escrito, ¿No te parece?-

-¿Como se titula?-

-No tiene título, ni el libro y tampoco tiene el nombre del escrito r-contesto.

-Eso es muy extraño. Deberías preguntarle a Kakashi de dónde sacó ese libro-.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mañana mismo le pregunto-

-Ya hemos llegado a tu casa-.

Me acerco a la puerta y saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón e introduzco la llave en la cerradura.

-Sí, vamos a hacer los deberes y luego...-pero no puedo continuar, puesto que Sasuke se acerca en un movimiento rápido y me besa. Segundos después nos separamos y le miro extrañado.

-Dile al otro Sasuke que te he acompañado, o seguro que me matará. Hasta mañana -dice antes de irse. Yo me quedo mirando la calle por la que se ha ido completamente hipnotizado. ¿¡Qué ha dicho!?-

Al fin consigo reaccionar y abro la puerta rápidamente, encontrándome al otro Sasuke sobre el sofá del salón.

-Tu abuela se ha ido a la compra, volverá sobre las ocho. ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara-.

-Sasuke, dime que te acabas de colar por la ventana del salón y que el que estaba conmigo en la calle eras tú-

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? ¡Cuando le encuentre se va a enterar!-

-No, tr-tranquilo, no me ha hecho nada, jeje -trato de calmarle.

-Bueno, descansa un poco, que traes mala cara y luego te ayudo con los deberes, ¿Te parece?-

-Sí, me parece bien-.

Tras descansar un poco, Sasuke me ayudó a hacer mi trabajo y al acabar le conté lo de la fábula.

-Mañana lo investigaré -me dice- seguramente nos sea muy útil. Recuerda preguntarle a Kakashi quién lo escribió-.

-¡Ring Ring! -suena mi móvil.

-Discúlpame un momento, y esta vez no escuches a través de la puerta.

-Vamos, me lo vas a contar después-.

-Bueno, vale -cojo el teléfono y contesto- ¿Sí?-

-Hola Naruto, soy Itachi-

-Hola ¿Qué cuentas?-

-Sólo quería informarte de que se nos ha "averiado" el coche y que quiera o no, Sasuke no se podrá ir hasta la semana que viene-

-Gracias por avisar-

-Ne, ¿Sabes si se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza mi ototo?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada, es que me parecía que había sonreído. Ver una sonrisa de Sasuke es casi como si te tocase la lotería, lo decía por eso-.

-Y no lo entiendo, con lo bonita que es...-digo en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?-

-No, nada-.

-Si pasa algo más te llamo. Adiós-

-Adiós Itachi-

Nada más colgar el teléfono, Sasuke me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le pregunto.

-Nada... Sasuke necesitaba una "pequeña motivación" para que no se mudase-

-Serás bestia...-le digo.

-El fin justifica los medios, ¿no?-dice con tono inocente, como el que nunca ha roto un plato.

No sé que decirle, tampoco sé como mirarle ¿He de darle las gracias? Sinceramente, no creo. Esa forma de conseguir las cosas no me parece bien, pero me limito a observarle con rostro indiferente ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué me besó el verdadero Sasuke? ¿Quién escribió este libro? Estoy seguro de que si lo averiguamos, estaremos un paso más cerca de saber como podemos hacer que Sasuke vuelva a su mundo.

**Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 El principio de algo nuevo**

**Notas de Lunita:** Bueno, aquí está, ya ha llegado. Lamento decir que este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Sinceramente, no pensaba ponerlo tan pronto, pero en fin... así son las cosas.

Para los que estéis interesados en otros de mis fics, os diré que en un foro que ha abierto mi amiga myu-chan _otaku-no-tengoku. _ he publicado un avance de mi próximo fanfic, _ Destiny_, protagonizado por supuesto por nuestros queridos Naruto y Sasuke. La trama estará ambientada en la segunda temporada de la serie, concretamente en su reencuentro y como la trama va avanzando. En principio no habrá spoilers, pues pienso cambiar la historia por completo, pero si en algún momento los hay lo avisaré.

Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir, espero que os guste el capítulo nn

Pov's de Naruto...

Abro los ojos lentamente, con algo de dificultad. Esta mañana hace muchísimo sol, tanto que traspasa las cortinas de mi cuarto y logra darme en la cara de lleno. Aún es temprano, falta por lo menos una hora para que suene el despertador pero, cuando hay tanta claridad me es imposible conciliar el sueño. Me resigno y me levanto de la cama, frotándome un ojo para quitar las legañas.

Bajo las escaleras aún en pijama, dispuesto a desayunar, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie más. La puerta del salón está abierta y no puedo resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá grande del medio de la sala, tapado hasta el cuello con varias mantas y un cojín a modo de almohada. Se le veía muy tranquilo, como un ángel caído del cielo, cosa que hablando claramente casi lo era. Había llegado a mi vida como un suspiro, y sin embargo, me ha cambiado por completo. No puedo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al pensar en todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sin duda le debo muchísimo; ojalá pudiese agradecérselo de alguna manera...

Cabeceo un par de veces para volver a la realidad, tras darme cuenta de que me había quedado hipnotizado mirándome y me dirijo a la cocina.

Tras prepararme un buen desayuno y tomármelo con calma, vuelvo a mi cuarto para vestirme y acabar de arreglarlo todo para la escuela.

Tiempo después, Sasuke y yo seguimos el mismo mecanismo que ayer: salimos de casa y al poco rato yo me fui a la escuela y Sasuke se fue a dar una vuelta.

Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que empezasen las clases, por eso me centré el buscar a Kakashi-sensei por todas partes, hasta que al fin reparé en donde se hallaba la cabellera plateada que andaba buscando.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Matte! -grito al ver que va a entrar en la sala de profesores.

-¿Ah? Ohayo, Naruto-me saludó sonriendo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Etto... quería preguntarte una cosa antes de que comenzasen las clases-

-Dime, yo ahora tengo hora libre e iba a corregir unos exámenes -contestó.

-Quería saber dónde conseguiste el libro que me prestaste.

-Ah... pues... fue un regalo de un amigo muy querido.

-¿Quién es? Onegai, me gustaría hablar con él sobre un asunto importante -contesté enérgico.

La expresión dulce, alegre y amable de mi sensei se volvió triste y amarga, cosa que me hizo dudar sobre si debería haberle preguntado eso.

-Me temo que no podrás hablar con él Naruto...

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté un poco preocupado.

-Él... lamentablemente... falleció hace años... -mustió como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el corazón-

-Lo... lo siento mucho... no quería... -trato de disculparme-

-No lo sabías, así que no te preocupes. No soy él, pero, aunque no soy el más indicado creo que podré ayudarte.

-Es que... necesitaba saber quién era el autor. Necesito saberlo -argumenté.

-El autor de este libro, fue mi amigo... en otras palabras, tu padre -me reveló de pronto.

Me quedé varios segundos mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como esperando que estos me diesen algún tipo de explicación a aquel comentario que me había llegado muy hondo.

-Mi padre... ¿Era escritor? -volví a preguntar.

-Sí, y como posiblemente ya habrás notado en sus obras, tenía verdadero talento. Genios como él surgen una vez cada cientos de años; sin embargo tu padre nunca quiso publicar sus obras. Siempre que le insistía con que debía hacerlo se negaba.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo-

-Para él, escribir no era una profesión, ni era para ganar dinero, escribir era su forma de sentirse vivo. Después de mucho insistirle, me hizo ese libro a mano, el que te dejé, y fue el mejor regalo que me podrán hacer nunca. Aunque creo que tú mereces tenerlo más que yo. Guárdalo y cuidalo como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo, por que te aseguro que nunca encontrarás a nadie que pueda igualársele, nadie.

-Gracias... sin duda esto significa mucho para mí. Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hola, Naruto hoy has tardado un poco en volver, ¿No? -me preguntó Sasuke al verme entrar por la puerta de casa-

-Sí, es que hacía un buen día y decidí volver dando un paseo -le expliqué-

-Ah, vale. Oe, ¿Averiguaste algo sobre la fábula? -preguntó con impaciencia-

-Sí, Kakashi me ha dicho que mi padre escribió ese libro, aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué se refería con esa historia, es un poco raro, ¿No te parece?-

-Sí, un poco. Tal vez podamos encontrar algo más si lo seguimos leyendo -propone-

-No, esa es la única historia que escribió relacionada con la leyenda -dijo una voz femenina tras oírse el chirrío de la puerta principal.

-A-abuela, ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto? -le pregunté muy nervioso-

-No trates de cambiar de tema Naruto-dijo entrando en el salón- lo sé todo-

-¿Todo? -volví a preguntar, temblando de que hubiese descubierto lo de los dos Sasukes-

-Sí, todo sobre la fábula -suspiré aliviado- Para que lo sepas, ese libro lo escribió tu padre hace veinte años; tres antes de que tu nacieses y se lo regaló a Kakashi antes de casarse por haberle presentado a tu madre. Si no hubiese sido por él, tú no existirías-.

-¿Pero qué relación tiene con la leyenda? -pregunté. A fin de cuentas era nuestra mejor fuente de información-.

-En la pared de la cueva está explicada la historia de la leyenda, pero como tu padre supo que era muy difícil entender los grabados, decidió redactarlo sobre papel para que fuese más fácil transmitirlo de generación en generación, simplemente es eso.

-Ah... ya veo -murmuré decepcionado- ¿Y los grabados no dicen nada más? Quiero decir ¿No hay ningún otro mensaje en la cueva?

Mi abuela me miró perpleja, alzando una ceja en señal de incomplicidad.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir. La historia está escrita allí y nada más-afirmó rotundamente-

-¿Seguro que no hay nada más? -insisto-

-No, no hay nada más ¿Es que ocurre algo? -pregunta empezando a inquietarse.

Salgo corriendo de casa a toda velocidad ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Tiene que ser un error. El grabado tiene no sólo la historia, si no la serpiente y el fénix que me hicieron volver. Si no están como dice mi abuela ¿Quiere decir que esto es permanente? ¿Que ya no se pueden cambiar las cosas? ¿Que habrá dos Sasukes para siempre? No puede ser, ¡Tiene que haber algo más! ¡Me niego a rendirme tan pronto!

Atravieso el pasadizo que conduce a la cueva, todo está en completo silencio, haciendo que cada uno de mis pasos resuenen con fuerza. Este túnel es más largo de lo que recordaba, mucho más, pero no importa, llegaré allí tarde o temprano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Sasuke...

Sé muy bien a donde ha ido Naruto, y ahora más que nunca, tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer.

Salí a toda velocidad hacia la casa del verdadero Sasuke nada más ver esa mirada de desesperación de Naruto. Ya falta poco para que todo acabe y por eso me encuentro en este lugar, plantado delante de la puerta sin atreverme a petar.

Tras unos instantes acabo decidiéndome. No puedo hacerle esperar, es necesario. O ahora o nunca...

Llamé a la puerta, y un Sasuke muy alterado me recibió con una mueca en su cara y un gran enfado, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí!? -gritó exaltado- ¡Estoy muy ocupado!-

-Escúchame por una vez en tu vida. Esta vez es importante, tienes que venir conmigo-argumenté-

-Eso es lo que dices siempre. Escúchame bien, no tengo nada que hacer contigo ni con Naruto, ¡Así que déjame en paz de una vez!-gritó más fuerte que antes, soltando todo el estrés y la ira retenida-

-Ya lo hemos hablado varias veces. Digas lo que digas, le quieres-

-¡No es cierto! -negó-

-Sí lo es. Le besaste. Yo sólo te dije que le acompañases a casa. Eso otro salió de tí. Le amas Sasuke, le amas de corazón-le dijo con un tono muy calmado y sereno, manteniendo la calma por completo-

-¡No, no no!-volvió a negar - ¡No sabes nada de mí!-

-Sasuke, ya sabes la verdad. Yo lo sé todo de ti y tú de mí. Sé lo que te pasa. Tienes miedo-

-¿¡Por qué debería tener miedo!? ¿¡A qué!? -respondió más fuerte aún, pero su voz comenzaba a quebrarse-

-Tienes miedo a irte de este sitio, a tener que empezar de cero y a separarte de tu hermano y de Naruto-

-No, ¡Les odio! ¿¡Por qué debería echarles de menos!?-

-Por que han formado parte de ti toda tu vida y te han marcado para siempre-

Bajé la cabeza recordando algunas de esas cosas, de esos recuerdos felices. Sasuke sabía todo del mundo alternativo, es más, conoce a la perfección cada momento que pasé con Naruto, con lo cual debe entenderlo mejor que yo mismo.

-He de irme. Si te arrepientes, ya sabes donde estaré-esto fue lo único que murmuré antes de irme de nuevo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pov Naruto...

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Ya no merece la pena. Mi abuela tiene razón, ya no está ni la serpiente ni el fénix. Parece que solo había un billete de ida para el mundo real, y resulta que lo hemos cogido dos personas a la vez...

Oigo pasos aproximarse, para momentos después comprobar que una extraña figura ha entrado en la cueva, observándome atentamente.

Ahora mismo estoy sobre la hierba del claro, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos rodeándolas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo, la mirada perdida y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ni siquiera he alzado la vista para ver quién es. Estoy tan desanimado que ya no me importa. Ya no podré compensar a Sasuke, ya no podré hacer que vuelva... todo ha acabado ya. No queda más remedio que resignarse y seguir hacia delante.

Unos brazos me agarran por detrás, pero yo sigo sin moverme ni cambiar de posición. Acurruca su cabeza dulcemente contra mi cuello y permanece varios segundos quieto, sin decir ni hacer nada más que respirar a mi lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? -me susurra al cabo de un rato-

Ni siquiera le contesto, sigo completamente ausente. Mi mente ya no está en este mundo, siento como algo en mi interior se rompe, se desmorona al darme cuenta que la única posibilidad que había se ha desvanecido, como una gota cuando se evapora...

-Naruto, tranquilo... no pasa nada... encontraremos otra solución... -me vuelve a susurrar, esta vez dando leves besos por el cuello entre palabra y palabra, mimándome para relajarme y animarme. Lo dice de una manera muy especial, de modo que sólo podamos oírlo nosotros dos, convirtiéndolo en algo confidencial para nuestras dos almas. Negué con la cabeza varias veces. Por mucho que diga, ambos sabemos la verdad y en este momento, aunque le tengo a mi lado, no puedo evitar sentirme triste, desolado, desesperanzado...

-Tiene razón, encontraremos algo pronto -dijo otra voz, que acababa de entrar en la caverna.

Alzo la vista ante la entrada de un nuevo individuo. Avanza con pasos sosegados hasta donde nos encontramos.

"Lo sabía" -pensó Sasuke para sí- "Sabía que vendría"

-¿Sasuke, que haces aquí? -pregunté con la voz quebrada, a punto de entrar en llanto.

-Eso no importa.-dijo antes de sentarse a mi lado.

Automáticamente, el otro Sasuke se separa de mí, colocándose en el otro lateral. Doy un pequeño quejido de protesta, pues me gustaba tenerle a mi lado prestándome tanta atención.

-Lo siento, yo... -murmuré-

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? -dijo uno de ellos-

-Quería recompensaros, pero no he podido. Quería devolveros todos los favores que me habéis dado.

-Naruto, creo que hay algo que no entiendes todavía -dijo el otro-

-¿El qué? -pregunté dubitativo-

-Estás diciendo que quieres enviarme a mi mundo, ¿No?-

-Sí -afirmé-

-Es que no lo entiendes. No hay un mundo que sea mío. No hay dos Sasukes, hay dos mitades de uno. Tu deseo lo que hizo fue separar las dos personalidades de un mismo ser; en otras palabras: este es mi mundo. El mejor modo que tienes de recompensarnos, es quedarte a nuestro lado, ¿No es así, Sasuke?-

-Sí -contestó el otro-

-Pero no está bien que haya dos mitades pululando por ahí -dije- si no tienes que volver, tendréis que uniros en unos solo ¿No?-

-Sí, Naruto. Tienes razón-

-¿Pero cómo? -pregunté-

Ambos Sasukes alzaron la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, que se encontraba ante nosotros. Las estrellas tenían con un brillo especial y la luna resplandecía con un precioso color plateado que teñía algunas pequeñas nubes.

-Fíjate bien-me ordenó uno de ellos.

Abrí los ojos un poco más, fijándome con atención a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, pero yo no veía más que estrellas. Al fin, tras unos segundos caí en la cuenta ¡Había una estrella más grande que las otras!

-¿Qué ves? -preguntaron al fin-

-¡El cometa aún no se ha ido! -exclamé como si la alegría hubiese entrado de pronto en mi mente.

-Exacto. Haz lo mismo que la primera vez: pide un deseo...

Me concentré al máximo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo transmitir energía con mis claras orbes. "Deseo que vuelva a haber un solo Sasuke... que vuelva a haber un solo Sasuke... que vuelva a haber solo uno..."-deseé con todas las fuerzas que tenía-

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pensando que lo que había hecho era una tontería.

De pronto, un montón de pequeñas luces, como chispas invadieron la cueva, como un montón de luciérnagas. Brillaban con un color plateado, similar al de la luna, pero más blanquecino.

El colgante que llevaba al cuello también comenzó a desprender rayos de luz blanca. Los dos Sasukes se pusieron en pie, con sus ojos, generalmente negros que habían tornado blancos, abiertos de par en par.

Me quedé estático observándoles, pero el espectáculo duró poco pues, unos segundos más tarde, esa extraña luz entre plateada y blanca invadió toda la sala y me pareció escuchar vagamente... "tu destino... se ha cumplido"

No entendí lo que querían decir esas palabras, pero, algo en mi interior se sentía extrañamente reconfortado.

Desperté sobre el césped de la cueva minutos después, tras haberme quedado inconsciente. Giré la cabeza hacia un lateral. Sonreí al ver que solo había un Sasuke tumbado a mi lado. En aquel momento me sentí feliz: todo había vuelto a la normalidad por fin.

**15 años más tarde...**

-¡Chicos, vamos! -gritó un hombre alto, moreno, de tez clara y ojos oscuros.

-¡Ya vamos papá! ¡Un segundo! -gritaron un par de voces-

-Ahhhh -suspiró- nunca cambiarán-

-No te pongas así. Hoy es un día especial -le contestó un hombre que estaba a su lado, alto, rubio, de tez tostada y ojos azules-al fin nos hemos comprado la casa-le sonrió ampliamente, mientras se aproximaba a él, le tomaba de la cintura y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Vale, vale -se rindió sonriendo cómplice-

-¿Aún no están listos para la foto de familia? -preguntó otro hombre más, de pelo plateado, alto y ojos negros. Llevaba una máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y un extraño atuendo de pantalón de hilo y sudadera vieja.

-¡¡Ya estamos! !-gritaron dos niños que llegaron corriendo.

-¡Ha sido culta suya, ha cogido mi chaqueta! -dijo jadeando el primero, bajito, rubio de ojos verdes, pelo rubio y tez tostada, con expresión agresiva.

-Si no fueses tan dobe, no podría quitártelo-le contestó el otro que llegaba a su lado, un poco más alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, con la piel clara y una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

-¡Taro! ¡Shinju! ¡Basta ya! ¿No podéis estar tranquilos ni un ratito? -dijo en ojinegro-

-Vale, papá, lo sentimos -murmuraron mientras bajaban levemente la cabeza-

-Bueno, ya está. Vamos a sacarnos la foto ¿Os parece? -preguntó el rubio-

-¡¡Sí!! -gritaron a coro-

-Muy bien, sonreíd -dijo el peliplateado-

-Se han cumplido todos tus deseos ¿No Naruto? -le susurró sonriendo en su oído-

-Sí. Todo lo que necesito está a mi lado, Sasuke -sonrió cómplice-

Kakashi apretó el botón, y aquel momento quedó inmortalizado en la foto que ahora cuelga del salón de nuestra casa.

_Sasuke se hizo empresario y junto con su hermano Itachi creó una compañía que está arrasando a nivel mundial. Yo me hice escritor, igual que mi padre, tratando de seguir su mismo estilo en cada una de mis novelas, que aunque no son muy reconocidas a nivel mundial, a mucha gente le gusta y me agrada que me escriban cartas. _

_Nos casamos hace diez años, en mayo, en una gran iglesia adornada con millones de flores. Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida: vinieron todos nuestros amigos, disfrutamos de un gran banquete y bailamos hasta la noche ¡Y qué noche! Estoy seguro de que no la olvidaré jamás; estuvimos por lo __menos seis horas en la habitación del hotel antes de quedarnos dormidos._

_¡Ah sí! Casi se me olvida, adoptamos dos niños poco tiempo después. Nuestros hijos han llenado nuestra casa de vida otra vez. Cada día que pasa estoy más seguro de que todo sería muy triste sin ellos correteando por todas partes y peleándose por demostrar quién es el mejor. _

_Y así acabó todo, tras una vida llena de baches y de tropiezos, al fin... _**pude ser feliz**

**...Fin...**

**Notas finales: **

_Deseo que os haya gustado leer,_

_estas humildes palabras que en mi mente han de perecer._

_Deseo haber podido haceros sentir_

_cada una de las sensaciones que con ellos viví._

_Deseo que cada uno de sus días,_

_sean libres cual pájaro valiente,_

_que con su vuelo el dolor perdía,_

_llegando hasta el sol poniente._

_Deseo que vivan sus más profundas ilusiones_

_Deseo que sepáis, que en cada una de estas páginas,_

_un pedazo de mi alma se queda,_

_esperando la melancolía_

_buscando la luna llena._

_Deseo que este amargo sentimiento_

_que me acompaña en este momento,_

_no sea un final, sea un comienzo._

_Deseo, para terminar, que cada uno de tus deseos_

_se hagan realidad_

_no lo olvides nunca: los que importan, son ellos._


End file.
